My Heart Will Go On
by Andromeda Star
Summary: PostStars. Partner to Eternal Starlight, my other UsaSeiya fic. Chiyoko and Yaten are lightyears away from each other, missing each other. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and the senshi are battling stronger enemies from a different dimension. Will they survive?
1. Chiyoko's Dream

**Author's Note**: Hello! Lady Katsu-hime here, with the beginnings of another story here. This is a partner to my other story, **_Eternal Starlight_**. You should probably read that one first, or you'll be lost during this one. Okay, here's the info:

**Main Character(s):** Tsukino Chiyoko (OC), Tsukino Usagi.

**Pairings**: ChiYaten (aka YatenOC), mild UsaMamo, mild UsaSeiya.

**Time**: Post Sailor Stars, somewhere in the middle of **_Eternal Starlight_**.

**Summary**: Once upon a time, she believed in miracles. But a world full of destruction and treachery has hardened her, and depressed her. She's just about given up on everything, even her life as a senshi. When a new enemy threatens her world, will she be strong enough to defeat them?

**Disclaimer**: The anime series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all related arcs/characters/settings/plotlines is owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sama. Any character you recognize from previously stated anime series is not mine. However, the character Tsukino Chiyoko-chan/Sailor Eternal Star and this plotline are mine.  
The verse at the beginning of this chapter comes from the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. They own the song, not me.

**Another Author's Note**: Just like **_Eternal Starlight_**, I'm aiming for a maximum of twenty to twenty-five chapters. I find that after that, it tends to start to ramble on and on, especially with a fanfiction, so that's my reason for keeping it kind of short.

**Just So You Know**: Those of you who have read **_Eternal Starlight_** already know the Japanese that I throw in there every once in awhile, so bear with me for putting it in here again. The lecture on the honorifics will come later.  
_Odango_ is the word that Usagi and Chiyoko use for their hairstyles. It's also what Seiya calls Usagi. It means _Dumpling_.  
_Kami-sama_ is _God  
Arigatou_ means _Thank You_.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter One  
Chiyoko's Dream**

_She never slows down…  
She doesn't know why but she knows  
that when she's all alone  
it feels like it's all coming down…_

"Usagi-chan! Come on, we're going to be late!" A girl called.

"Hold on, I have to grab my bag!" A short girl flew out of the upstairs room, blonde ponytails flying.

"We're leaving!" the two girls called together as they ran out of the door.

Nearing the school, Usagi slowed a bit and sighed gratefully. "We made it, Chiyoko-chan."

The other girl smiled and pointed to herself. "That's because I keep a good time schedule." She pushed her jet-black bangs back out of her sapphire-blue eyes. "I need a hair cut."

"So do I," Usagi said, inspecting her own blonde bangs. The two girls were exactly the same height, with the exact same hairstyle: two long ponytails topped in odango. The girls shared many other characteristics, which helped people to believe they were related.

_And in a way,_ Chiyoko thought to herself, looking at Usagi, supposedly her "cousin," _we _are_ related._

"Usagi-chan! Chiyoko-chan!" A tall brunette shouted, jumping up and down. A smaller girl with blue hair sighed and shook her head.

"We're coming, Mako-chan!" Usagi cried, before grabbing Chiyoko's hand and running off, towards the pair.

"Where's Minako-chan?" Chiyoko asked Makoto.

Ami looked around, her short blue hair not moving a lot. "We haven't seen her yet."

Chiyoko glanced up at the bright sun. Galaxia was finally gone, and Mamoru had returned to Usagi. It didn't seem quite fair that Usagi got all that she wanted back.

_I just want to go home,_ Chiyoko thought, but she knew she was lying to herself when memories of a certain white-haired man resurfaced themselves.

_Yaten-chan, I miss you…_ Chiyoko thought, watching the clouds.

"Chiyoko-chan?" Usagi said, shaking her friend. "What's wrong?"

Chiyoko came back to reality, wiping a lone tear out of her eye. "It's nothing. We should get to class before we're late again," she said gruffly, pushing past the three girls.

Ami watched Chiyoko depart, then turned to Usagi. "How's Chiyoko-chan been lately?"

Usagi looked at the blue-haired girl worriedly. "Well…ever since the Starlights left, she's been very depressed and pensive. I haven't even seen her wearing her brooch in quite awhile. It's as if she's given up on everything."

Makoto frowned. "Well, we know she and Yaten-kun had a thing going. Maybe she's just missing him?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's not just Yaten-kun. I think she's homesick." When Makoto continued to look confused, Usagi explained, "she told us that she was from the future, remember?"

"She also told us that she was Sailor Eternal Star, and that her mother was in trouble," Ami broke in. "Maybe she's worried that her mother might be hurt, and she's still here."

"Maybe…" Usagi said, looking towards the direction in which Chiyoko had left.

* * *

After school, Chiyoko and Usagi walked home together, since neither of them were in after-school clubs. Usagi watched Chiyoko carefully, but the black-haired girl seemed cheerful. They reached their house without any problem, and Chiyoko immediately took off for her room, in the old attic where Chibiusa had slept. 

_Dear Mom and Dad_, Chiyoko wrote, and then tapped her pen against her chin as she thought of something to write.

_I hope everything's alright back home. I know you must have a reason for keeping me here, and I'm waiting patiently to find out what it is._

_I'm getting sort of homesick, and a lot lonely. It's hard to continue life here without Yaten-chan. I find that I'm missing him more and more each day…_

Chiyoko tore up the paper in frustration. She couldn't tell that to her mother and father!

Flopping back onto her bed, Chiyoko looked out at the moon, which was just rising. She hated the bright white sphere, hated it for what it had done to her family. When she was younger, her mother had told her that the moon signified all that was pure, and all that was good. The moon was her mother's guardian deity, just like the light of the stars was Chiyoko's, and therefore it had always been something godlike in Chiyoko's eyes.

But then the memory of frightened shrieks and deathly noises surfaced in Chiyoko's mind, and she remembered why the moon had become tainted. It had become the enemy base, because the moon's defenses could not suppress the approaching evil. It had become the perfect access point to Crystal Tokyo, and from then on, the moon had meant destruction for all of Chiyoko's family.

Thank Kami-sama that Chiyoko's mother had had the insight to doubly protect the Grand Palace of Crystal Tokyo, and the enemy had not been able to get in. But Chiyoko's mother was weak. Her only request was that Chiyoko go back in time and change things around a bit, make it certain that Chiyoko would be born.

So that was why Chiyoko was stuck here, in the late 20th century. She had completed her first mission, but apparently, it wasn't enough.

The raven-haired girl sat up, taking a gold notebook out of her desk drawer and opening to the first clean page. Carefully, she wrote, _I'm Tsukino Chiyoko, 16 years old, in the first year of high school. I'm a bit aggressive and aloof, but, I'm actually an agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Eternal Star. This is my journal for my secrets and thoughts._

Chiyoko sighed. Not only a bit aggressive and aloof, but a lot lonely. Yaten had been her only true friend in this era, and he'd also been her boyfriend.

"Yaten-chan…"

"Chiyoko-chan?" a soft voice accompanied a knock on Chiyoko's door.

Chiyoko looked at the moon, ignoring Usagi.

"Chiyoko-chan, can I come in?" The trapdoor opened, and Usagi's blonde odango appeared. Chiyoko flopped onto her bed.

"Chiyoko-chan, are you alright?" Usagi said as she emerged from the stairwell.

Sitting up, the raven-haired girl said softly, "Usagi-chan, do you miss Seiya-kun?"

Usagi blinked. "Well…"

"I mean…" Chiyoko looked at the blonde girl. "You two were in love. How do you bear being away from him?"

Usagi sat on the bed next to Chiyoko. "I guess…I guess that I love him. But I have to be with Mamo-chan, or else Crystal Tokyo won't ever be made, and Chibiusa-chan won't be born. I admit it would be easier to date someone closer to my own age, but it's also easier to date someone who isn't really a female, and who lives closer than Kinmoku."

"But…do you miss Seiya-kun?"

Usagi nodded. "I miss him dearly. I miss any of my friends when they go away."

Chiyoko looked out at the moon. "How did you get through Mamoru-san's trip to America?"

"Well, I kept my hope up, and wrote to him every day. I knew that one day, he'd return to me." Usagi placed her hand on Chiyoko's shoulder. "Does that help at all, Chiyoko-chan?"

Chiyoko thought about it, and perked up. She nodded. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan. You helped a lot."

Usagi smiled. "If you have anything else you want to talk to me about, my ears are always open. Mama said dinner will be soon, okay?" the blonde said as she exited.

Chiyoko turned and looked out at the moon again. Suddenly, it regained its pure godlike status in her eyes. She smiled to herself and sat down to write, glancing at the moon every now and then; in fifteen minutes, she was done, and descended the staircase, closing the trapdoor behind her.

Her notebook sat open, revealing the words written on it:

_I admit that I miss Yaten-chan, almost too much to bear, but I know now that I can't lose hope. Not only hope for Yaten-chan's return, but hope for a better world. My faith in Usagi-chan, my parents, and myself has rekindled. I'm feeling a lot brighter. I believe that I can make a better world for everyone to live in. This is my dream._

* * *

**Yet Another Author's Note**: Does Chiyoko's first journal writings sound familiar? hee hee Stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**. 


	2. A New Enemy?

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, gomen nasai for not getting this up sooner, it's been done for a while now...and gomen for the shortness of the chapter. But...thank you to babygirl14 for my ONE review! Come on people, if you want more chapters sooner, i need a little more than ONE review per chapter. So, that's all for now.

**Disclaimer**: _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all related arcs/characters/settings/plotlines belong to **Takeuchi Naoko-sama**. Not me. I also do not own the two lines of song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter. The lyrics are from "Haunted" by Evanescence, and they belong to that band. I do, however, own the plotline of this story, the character **Sailor Eternal Star/Tsukino Chiyoko-chan**, and any other character that you do not recognize from previously stated anime.

**Just So You Know**: Okay, so every time a senshi henshins or uses an attack, the dialogue will be in all caps. The only exception to this rule is Sailor Pluto's attack, "Dead Scream." In the anime, she whispers the attack, so it will not be put in caps. The Star Rod is obviously the long stick the Sailor Eternal Star uses to perform her attacks.  
_Aishiteru_ means _I Love You  
Onegai_ means _Please  
Ohayo_ and _Ohayo-nasai_ mean _Good Morning  
Hai_ means _Yes  
Demo_ means _But_  
_Minna_ means _Everyone_  
_Henshin_ means _Transform_.  
_Baka_ means_ Idiot_.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
A New Enemy?**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me…_

_Still can't find what keeps me here…_

"_Chiyo-chan_…" his voice whispered at night, haunting her in her dreams. Recent memories filled her with longing. It was the same thing every night; suddenly, she'd see his face, his green eyes, so clear. The bright green spheres stared loving at her, and he'd say, "Chiyo-chan, aishiteru…" And then she'd wake up in a cold sweat.

Tonight, though, was different. Tonight, when she saw his face clearly, she felt like she was actually there, on Kinmoku, next to him. "Yaten-chan!" she cried in her dream, reaching for him.

"Chiyo-chan, you can't be here!" he called, staring at her in surprise. "You just can't! Sailor Moon will need you very soon! You have to go back!"

Chiyoko's dream-eyes widened. "Then…am I really here?"

"I don't know how, Chiyo-chan, but you can't be here right now. They can't save the world without you. You must go back!" He started to fade away.

"No, Yaten-chan! Don't go!" She reached for him, and caught his smooth hand.

He stared at her. "Chiyo-chan, I can't come back right now. You have to go on alone for a little while. Onegai, let go."

Chiyoko shook her head. Tears started to form in her sapphire eyes. "Not without you, Yaten-chan."

Yaten smiled sadly. "I can't. I wish I could, Chiyo-chan. But they need me here, just as Sailor Moon needs you there." He brought her close, and they shared one tender, brief kiss before he let her go. "Aishiteru, Chiyo-chan…"

"Yaten-chan! Matte!" the raven-haired girl called, but it was no use. She was falling, falling, into the darkness which she so feared…

Sitting up with a gasp, Chiyoko was suddenly and completely awake. She sat for a minute in stunned silence, but before long, she curled up and started crying into her knees. "Yaten-chan…" she sobbed.

* * *

"Chiyoko-chan!" Usagi called. "Let's go to school!" The blonde girl had actually gotten up on time this morning (thanks to Chiyoko's scheduling) and found it quite odd that the raven-haired girl was not up and about; Chiyoko was usually an early riser. 

Once again, Usagi shouted, "Chiyoko-chan! We're going to be late!"

Finally, Usagi heard a voice float down from the old attic-turned-bedroom. "Go on without me, Usagi-chan. I don't feel so well…"

Usagi's eyes widened at the rough quality of Chiyoko's voice. _She must be really sick_, Usagi thought to herself, O_h, I hope it's not contagious!_

"I'll be back after school, Chiyoko-chan! Feel better!" Usagi said as a parting statement. "I'm leaving now!" Usagi called to anyone else in the house, before slipping her shoes on and exiting.

It was only a short while before Usagi met Ami at the front door. "Ohayo-nasai, Usagi-chan. What brings you here so early?"

"I woke up early!" Usagi smiled, but then remembered Chiyoko and frowned again. "Ami-chan, are you free after school today?"

Ami thought quickly. "Hai. Why do you ask?"

"Because Chiyoko said this morning she was sick. That's why she's not here. Demo, I don't know what's wrong with her. She seemed fine yesterday…"

Ami blinked. "It could just be a cold, Usagi-chan. I'm sure some hot soup and plenty of rest will make her feel better. Maybe Mako-chan could make her some soup."

"Mako-chan could what?" a new voice piped up. Ami and Usagi looked up to see Makoto towering over them. Minako was standing next to her.

"Chiyoko-chan's sick," Usagi said. "I wanted to make her feel better, and Ami-chan suggested hot soup. Could you make her some, Mako-chan? Onegai?"

"Well…" Makoto began, but she was interrupted by a ghastly shout.

"What the…" Minako said, turning immediately to her right, where two people in sailor fuku were hopping rooftops right in front of her.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY DISK, YOU WRETCH!" the second figure shouted angrily.

"Is…is that Sailor Eternal Star?" Makoto said, peering curiously at the figure.

"But I thought Chiyoko-chan was sick?" Minako said, glancing suspiciously at Usagi, who shrugged in confusion.

Ami piped up just then. "Now's not the time for that! Listen!"

The four girls listened, and it wasn't long before they heard several explosions and even more screams of terror.

"Minna! Henshin!" Usagi cried, and the girls ran around to a deserted alleyway.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

Immediately after transforming, the four girls ran towards the explosions, determined to catch the perpetrator. They found the mystery girl and Sailor Eternal Star in the middle of a ruined street four blocks down.

"Now give it back or I'll destroy you!" Sailor Eternal Star was saying as Sailor Moon and her gang showed up.

The mystery girl laughed. She was hidden in shadow, and Sailor Moon couldn't see who she was. "Do you honestly think you can hurt me?"

Sailor Eternal Star growled. "CRYSTAL STARLIGHT…"

"Hold it right there!"

The raven-haired senshi whirled around angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Sailor Moon?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Eternal Star, I'm an agent of love and justice, the pretty sailor senshi: Sailor Moon! And when people go along blowing things up, I just have to be there! And in the name of the moon," she turned her attention to the shadowy girl. "I'll punish you!"

"Ah, so it is you," the girl said, smiling evilly. She stepped forward into the sunlight. Usagi gasped.

"R-rei-chan?"

"No, baka!" Sailor Eternal Star growled, holding her Star Rod steady. "She is very well not Rei-chan, and you know it! Don't let her fool you."

"Shut it, Tsukino-san." The girl who looked so much like Rei moved forward, almost to the point of Eternal Star's rod.

The girls' hair was raven-black, just like Rei's, and was as long; however, it was pulled up into a high ponytail, tied with a huge purple bow. The amethyst eyes glittered maliciously, and her fuku was like Sailor Mars in reverse: instead of a red skirt, heels, collar, sleeves, choker, and red-trimmed gloves, it was purple. The bow on her chest was red, the jewel in the center was purple, and the bow at the back of her skirt was red. The jewelry on her head, including the jewel on her tiara, was purple, but the small star on her choker was still yellow.

"I know who you are..." the senshi said. "You're Tsukino Usagi, sixteen years old, in the first of high school."

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus gasped. Sailor Eternal Star's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Slight cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious girl, and why is **Sailor Eternal Star** so angry with her? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**. 


	3. The Sailor Power Legend

**Author's Note**: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!! Band camp has temporarily taken over my life, so I may not update as often...at least until after I get through the first week of school and all that. I'm trying, really!

**Disclaimer**: **Takeuchi Naoko-sama** owns _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all related arcs/characters/plotlines/settings. Lady Katsu-hime, however, owns this plotline, the character **Tsukino Chiyoko-chan/Sailor Eternal Star**, and the characters **Sailor Nega-Mars** and **Princess Serena**. No stealing!

**Just So You Know**: There's no song for this one, since it's just mostly a very long **Chiyoko** story.  
Yes, I've reversed science again. Technically, we live in 3D...but whatever. Pretend there's multiple 3D's out there.  
As usual, the senshi cannot defeat their enemy right off the bat. New powers will probably be coming.  
I'm going to use the English dub names for the **Seventh Dimension Senshi**, partly to avoid total confusion. Just for a review, the Japanese names are **Usagi/Princess Serenity, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna**. The English names are (in correspondence with the japanese names) **Serena/Princess Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Trista**. Since **Hotaru's** name does not change in the dub, I'm going to make her an English name...that'll come eventually.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
The Sailor Power Legend**

"I know who you are. You're Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old, in the first year of high school." The strange girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Sailor Eternal Star said, waving her Star Rod threateningly.

"How do you know my name?" Sailor Moon said, stepping forward.

The girl glared at Eternal Star. "My name is Sailor Nega-Mars. I come from the Seventh Dimension with my team to conquer your dimension for our beautiful princess."

"The Seventh…" Jupiter began.

"…Dimension?" Mercury finished.

The girl grimaced in annoyance. "Yes, you fools. There are countless other dimensions other than yours. We've heard that this, the First Dimension, is both infinitely beautiful and exceedingly dangerous, and we wish to make it ours."

"Wait a minute…you said 'we?'" Eternal Star said, still holding her rod at the ready.

"Yes. I am one of a team of ten others, just as you are. So, we'll be evenly matched, won't we?" Sailor Nega-Mars giggled and held up the little white disk that usually sat on Chiyoko's nightstand. She showed it to Eternal Star. "I believe this belongs to you? What a pathetic piece of decoration."

"GIVE IT BACK!!" Sailor Eternal Star yelled, shoving the other senshi powerfully, so she flew and hit the brick wall of a building across the street. "CRYSTAL…"

Jupiter stepped forward. "JUPITER…"

"VENUS…" Sailor Venus marched up to meet the Lightning Senshi.

"SILVER MOON…" Sailor Moon suddenly was next to Eternal Star, holding her Tier.

Sailor Eternal Star whirled around, completely her attack. "…STARLIGHT HEALING!"

"…OAK EVOLUTION!"

"…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"…CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The four brightly colored attacks surged towards Sailor Nega-Mars, who dodged them all narrowly. She laughed evilly. "Do you honestly think you can hurt us with those pitiful excuses for attacks?" She flung her arm towards the Guardian Senshi and shouted, "BLACK FIRE OCEAN!"

A wave of black flames shot out towards the Guardian senshi, and they were engulfed completely, screaming in pain. It seemed that the slow cooking would never stop…  
And suddenly, it stopped. Nega-Mars had let up on her torture, giggling maliciously. "If you can't even repel my weakest attack, you'll never be able to defeat Princess Serena!" And with that parting shot, she leapt away, leaving the Guardian Senshi to pick themselves up after their bitter defeat.

* * *

"Who the hell was she?" Makoto said, pounding her fist on the table. She joined Ami, Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Chiyoko at the Hikawa Temple, where Rei lived.

"Who cares?" Minako said indignantly. "We can't beat her, either way…"

But Usagi was staring intently at Chiyoko, who had her eyes closed and head pointing down, as if she were trying to remember something. "What's wrong, Chiyoko-chan?"

Chiyoko snapped her head up. "I've just remembered a legend that my mother told me before I'd go to bed when I was small. The Sailor Power Legend, I'd call it.

"The story goes like this: In this, the First Universal Dimension, the first Sailor Senshi were born, all across our universe. Although the Guardian Senshi were more common, and infinitely more pointed towards goodwill, there were also the Galaxy Senshi: those that overlooked a whole galaxy, the Star Senshi: those that were born of stars, and the Dimensional Senshi. The Guardian Senshi and the Star Senshi looked towards the Galaxy Senshi as their leaders, and the Galaxy Senshi in turn looked towards the handful of Dimensional Senshi as the leaders of the First Dimension.

"The Dimensional Senshi were few, but powerful and damn near all-knowing. They decided that they were going to keep the peace between worlds, solar systems, and galaxies, and the seven of them formed a council. Mother told me their names: Kimiko-sama, the Dimensional Senshi Council leader; Momoka-sama, who forever smelled of peaches because of her love for them; Setsuko-sama, the Beautiful Melody Senshi; Tsubasa-sama, the elegant Senshi of Flight; Yumi-sama, the Archer Senshi; Hiroko-sama, the Ever-Generous Senshi; and Akemi-sama, the Senshi of Beauty and Light.

"The Council was a very good idea, everyone thought, and it worked for a good seven millennia or so. But eventually, the seven Dimensional Senshi got into an argument that lasted for a very long time—at least a century, Mother told me. Soon, Yumi-sama stated that she'd had enough of this useless shouting, and left to create her own dimension to rule in. She created one, and hoped that the Senshi Power, which had caused for her and her fellows to be born, would be present, even if only in one solar system.

"She was disappointed, however, and left the dimension to thrive on its own—it became the Second Universal Dimension. Yumi-sama tried and tried, but after four more dimensions, there was no Senshi Power to be found. She decided that she would try one last time, and she put all of her heart and soul into making the Seventh Dimension. She lived long enough to see the bright sparkle of stars that meant that Senshi Power was finally there, somewhere…

"Meanwhile, back in the First Dimension, Kimiko-sama had left, leaving Hiroko-sama as leader. The Ever-Generous Senshi tried to make peace by compromise, but eventually, it became too much, and the others left Hiroko-sama to govern the First Dimension by herself.

"The legends say that, like Yumi-sama, the other Dimensional Senshi had their fair share of trails and errors. But, eventually, they made dimensions with Senshi power evident in them, just like they wanted. Mother told me that there are a good number of dimensions, but dimensions that Senshi live in are very rare, just like the Dimensional Senshi themselves. No dimension has been ruled by a Dimensional Senshi for at least ten millennia. Dimensional Senshi are hard to come by, but Mother said that there was one in this Dimension, lying dormant in some corner of the universe. I never found out who the senshi was, if she ever existed." Chiyoko flopped back. "And so ends my tale."

The others were stunned. Ami finally broke the silence by saying, "So Sailor Nega-Mars wasn't just making things up. There really are different dimensions."

Chiyoko nodded. "Innumerable. And each dimension is like ours, with its own universe. The only thing is…a dimensional rift has never been opened before now."

"Really?" Usagi said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Chiyoko raised an eyebrow. "How many other times, in your several-millenia-life-span, have you found that a person just showed up, and didn't seem to be from around here?"

"Well, there was Chibiusa-chan, and there was you, and Galaxia…" Usagi said, counting on her fingers.

Chiyoko sighed, waving an impatient hand. "Yes, yes, but we all belonged here at some time or another. By 'here' I mean this dimension. Galaxia may not have been from this corner of the galaxy, but she definitely belonged in this dimension."

"How can you tell?" Rei asked. "I couldn't even tell that something evil was coming."

Wrinkling her nose, Chiyoko continued in a disgusted voice, "There was a smell about her that I didn't like. It was completely foreign and…sinister."

"I wonder why she'd want your disk." Makoto said, tapping a finger on her chin.

Chiyoko crossed her arms, closing her eyes again. "I don't know. From the way she talked about it, I don't think she knew what it was. But I have to find a way to tell Mother…and Neo-Queen Serenity…" Chiyoko blushed slightly, mentally berating herself for almost letting slip that she was really Usagi's daughter. "…not to use the disk to contact me, and soon."

The girls sighed in almost-unison, and flopped back onto the floor individually. Chiyoko looked sadly at the ceiling. _Yaten-chan, we need the Starlights now…_

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Just so you know, most of the names of the Dimensional Senshi, you will never need to know again. If they come up again in future chapters, remember them. Stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	4. Dimensional Senshi Alive?

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, band camp's over, finally, and now I have a week off before school starts...I'll try to write as much as possible. This chapter was a little hard to put coherently, mainly because my thoughts on where I wanted to go with this were about as organized as a two-year-old is.

By the way, thanks babygirl14 for being my ONLY REVIEWER -coughcough- and for offering to be my advertiser. I appreciate it!  
But seriously, folks, unless she's the only one reading the story, you need to review. After this week, if I don't get reviews from a lot of people -no offense babygirl14- I just might 'lose' my inspriation and stop updating as quickly as I do. So, review!

**Disclaimer**: I, Lady Katsu-hime, certify that I am not Takeuchi Naoko-sama, and that I have never claimed to be Takeuchi-sama, or claimed ownership of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all realted arcs/settings/characters/plotlines, all of which belong to Naoko-sama. I also certify that I do not own the song in which the italicized lyrics came from, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (hey, it's the title song!). I do, however, own the characters Tsukino Chiyoko-chan/Sailor Eternal Star, Raye/Sailor Nega-Mars, and Princess Serena. I also own the plotline of this story. No stealing!

**Just So You Know**: Right now, there's not much of an UsaSeiya OR UsaMamo pairing, so I want no arguments on whether Usagi should be with either.  
Yes, I do realize that Seiya hasn't exactly entered the storyline yet. Getting there, getting there.  
As to why I haven't placed Taiki in any of my stories, I can't answer. If you are a Taiki fan, don't read my stories, because he tends to get placed on the back burner with me. I don't know why, he just does.  
Kakyuu-hime may or may not be OOC, I don't know. She was only in like three episodes of the anime.  
Raye/Sailor Nega-Mars has the same henshin phrase/wand as Sailor Mars/Rei. So what? I want them like that. Besides, I couldn't think of a creative phrase for Nega-Mars ( Oo )

So that's it, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Dimensional Senshi Alive?**

_Far across the distance and spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on..._

Sighing as she worked, the white-haired senshi wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. "Kakyuu-hime, let's break for lunch as soon as we finish this wall, alright?"

The tall, graceful redhead stood, wiping sweat from her own brow. "I was thinking about breaking now. Maker! Fighter!" Kakyuu called to two women on the other side of the wall. "Let's break for lunch!"

Healer glanced unconsciously up at the sky, her green eyes immediately finding the blue-green sphere that was Earth. It had only been a few months since she and the Starlights had left with Kakyuu, but Healer already was feeling sort of homesick…homesick for Earth, and, more importantly, a certain sapphire-eyed girl with raven-black odango.

"Healer?" a voice said, cutting right through the white-haired senshi's reverie. She turned to see Sailor Star Fighter standing there, holding out her arm. "Do you want to talk?"

Shaking her head vehemently, Healer wiped a lone tear out of her eye, brushing past Fighter roughly and continuing on.

_Chiyo-chan, there are many beautiful things on your planet that make me homesick for it, _Healer thought as she followed Maker and Kakyuu to their makeshift home, _but the only thing that could make me cry is the fact that I'll never see your pretty smile again…_

* * *

Plopped on the floor, a little white disk in front of her, the girl stared determinedly at it, as if by her gaze she could make it reveal its secret. After several minutes, she sighed and flopped back. "Serena-sama, I just can't make it work."

Without looking up from her book, the graceful woman responded, "Raye-chan, do you think it actually is something important?"

"Well, it was all by itself in Tsukino-san's room, and it seemed like something special to her…especially because she chased me for a good while in an effort to get it back." Raye sighed again and retied her jet-black ponytail—it was a nervous habit.

The other woman stood up, closing her book as she did, and stepped into the light to peer at the disk, her shoulder-length auburn hair falling forward like a curtain. "It might be advanced technology. It's like nothing that we have in our dimension."

"Do you think it might be a new weapon?"

Serena thought about that, squinching her face up. "I don't know, but if it is, I think we might actually have to be afraid of these First Dimension folk."

Raye looked somberly at her princess, and then slowly drew out a henshin wand that matched Sailor Mars'. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Nega-Mars approached the redheaded princess, saying, "I'll go check up on them, Serena-hime."

Serena nodded. "Take Nega-Mercury with you."

Nega-Mars nodded and departed immediately, determined to crush these scum for good.

* * *

_Once more, you opened the door,  
And you're here in my heart and  
My Heart Will Go On..._

Sitting at her desk, Chiyoko grimaced thoughtfully, flipping her long raven-black hair—which she had unbound for that day—over the back of the chair. She recalled the eerie dream she'd had a few nights ago, in which she'd actually had contact with her white-haired prince. They'd had no more encounters with Sailor Nega-Mars, or any other invaders from the Seventh Dimension, but to Chiyoko, this meant that they were surely up to something.

_Yaten-chan,_ Chiyoko thought, closing her eyes. _I need to speak with you. We need your help. The Seventh Dimension Senshi are too strong for us._

Suddenly, Chiyoko had a vision of Sailor Star Healer looking up at the sky, a tear sliding down her face. The white-haired Starlight looked almost…wistful. But as quickly as the vision came, it was gone, completely faded from everything except for Chiyoko's memory.

Chiyoko blinked. Had that split-second vision actually happened, or was it nothing but an invention of her imagination?

All of a sudden, Chiyoko heard her Senshi Communicator bleep and watched it flash the symbols of Mercury, Venus, and Moon. She opened it up, saying into it, "Sailor Eternal Star, online."

"Chiyoko-chan," Sailor Moon said, her voice sounding desperate. "We're down at the National Park. Something terrible's happened, and I think it might be Nega-Mars again! Get down here immediately!"

"Hai, Usagi-chan. I'll be there ASAP. Eternal Star, out." Chiyoko closed the little watch-communicator, and took out her star-shaped henshin brooch. "STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Meanwhile, Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus stared, aghast, at the huge beast in front of them. It looked somewhat like a tiger, though instead of fur it was adorned with red and black flames. It was attacking anything it saw without prejudice, growling menacingly as it did so.

"Mercury! Try to douse the flames!" Venus said, dodging a swipe from the tiger's paw.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" the blue-haired senshi cried, her attack striking the beast's side and doing nothing more than calling attention to the three fuku-clad soldiers.

Sailor Moon stepped forward bravely. "Wild beats like you do not belong in a National Park, terrorizing innocent folk! Agent of love and—" she broke off with a shriek as the tiger lunged at her; each of the creature's paws were easily twice the height of the blonde senshi.

"CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!"

An immense white beam, accompanied by silver stars and golden hearts, came flying out of nowhere, knocking the tiger out of the air mid-leap and pushing it fifty yards away.

Sailor Eternal Star leaped down from a tall tree, landing easily on the ground. "Sailor Moon, daijobu?" she asked in concern, waiting for the blonde's nod before continuing. "Where's Sailor Nega-Mars?"

"Not here," Venus replied, coming forward shakily. "But this is her creation."

Eternal Star grimaced. "I could see that. It's strong. Sailor Moon, try healing it before it wakes up."

"Hai!" Sailor Moon nodded. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

But though the golden beams struck the unconscious beast, nothing happened in the way of healing; the tiger stirred briefly.

"Damn," Eternal Star whispered. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

The flame tiger stood up and turned, growling at the senshi.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus cried, but, again, nothing happened.

"What do we do?" Venus cried, turning to Moon, who looked at Mercury, who was typing something into her computer.

"I can't find a weakness!" Mercury shouted. Eternal Star sighed.

"Then we'll have to kill it ourselves, or die trying to defend our planet!" She ran at the beast, Star Rod in battle position.

"Chiyoko-chan, no!" Sailor Moon shrieked, running after her "cousin."

"Sailor Moon!" Venus rushed towards her leader, determined to stop the blonde senshi.

_Yaten-chan,_ Eternal Star thought tearfully as she rushed towards what she knew would be her death.

But in the next moment, she felt herself enclosed by graceful, caring arms, and looked up to see a face she had only seen in pictures before.

"H-hiroko-sama?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Why has Hiroko appeared on Earth? What is Princess Serena's plan for taking over the First Dimension? When will Yaten/Sailor Star Healer pull his head out of his butt and just go to Chiyoko? Find out in the next installment of _**My Heart Will Go On**_! 


	5. Chiyoko's Upgrade

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, this is the second chapter today. Be happy! I've returned from the grave!

**Disclaimer**: _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all related arcs/characters/settings/plotlines are owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sama. Much as I'd like to be, unfortunately, I'm not her. So, I own no character or reference to plotline/arc from previously stated anime. I do not own the four lines of lyrics at the beginning of the chapter. The lyrics are from the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. I do, however, own the characters Sailor Eternal Star/Sailor Crescent Star/Tsukino Chiyoko-chan, Princess Serena, Raye/Sailor Nega-Mars, Hiroko-sama, and/or any other character in this fic that you do not recognize from Sailor Moon. This includes the Flaming Tiger. He's such a gorgeous little kitty, don'tcha think?

**Just So You Know**: Hiroko means "Generous one" or something like that in Japanese. I envisioned her to be a sort of motherly figure to all of her senshi sisters, so I went out and searched for color/shaoe/animal/flower symbology for Hiroko. Orange is the color of harvest, which follows through to generosity in my eyes, and brown is the color of fertility/womb: mothers conceive children in the womb. The hexagon symbolizes balances, warmth, and nurturing, and the heart is for love of course. The iris on Hiroko's forehead symbolizes faith, wisdom, valor, hope, and a good many other "motherly" traits. I hope you're all happy with all the work I went to to produce Hiroko's character for you.  
Hiroko does have a senshi name, but I didn't feel like trying to think up one. Anyone got any ideas?

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Chiyoko's Upgrade**

_Stand in the Rain, stand your ground,  
Stand up when it's all crashing down,  
Stand through the pain, you won't drown,  
And one day what's lost can be found…_

"H-hiroko-sama?" Sailor Eternal Star gaped openly at the woman standing in front of her.

"Now is not a good time to die, Chiyoko-chan." Hiroko said, giving the raven-haired senshi a caring look. Hiroko's light brown hair was styled in a way foreign to Eternal Star; the top half of it was piled on top of the tall woman's head, with random pieces sticking out all over, and the bottom half was divided into countless tiny plaits, all reaching her waistline. The plaits swung easily whenever Hiroko moved her head.

Sailor Eternal Star then turned her attention to Hiroko's attire; the Dimensional Senshi was in her sailor fuku, but it was like nothing Eternal Star had ever seen before. The bodysuit was white, as was traditional, and the sailor collar was orange, with three silver stripes around the edge; she had no bow on her chest, but instead a rather impressive looking brooch, in the shape of a hexagon with a silver heart encased inside. On each edge of the hexagon brooch was a jewel, each one differently colored, so that it looked like Hiroko was wearing a rainbow; the brooch was placed on top of a shimmering white bow, the feathery loops of the bow emphasizing the golden brooch. Hiroko's skirt was a little longer than what was traditional, and pleated in a pattern of brown and orange. Her brown, high-heeled, silver laced boots reached up to her thighs, where the silver trim around the top of each boot broke into transparent silvery streamers which floated around halfway down Hiroko's calf at the lowest. Her sleeves were white and fluttery, reaching halfway to her elbow when they would lay straight. The gloves extended up to Hiroko's elbow, trimmed with orange and brown piping at the end. On Hiroko's forehead was her Senshi Mark: a golden iris flower.

Sailor Eternal Star stood shakily, gaping openly at the Dimensional Senshi whom everyone thought to be dead; senshi may have longer lives than most people, but they didn't live forever.

Hiroko smiled. "Good, you're on your feet."

But suddenly, Eternal Star shrieked; the flaming tiger lunged, heading directly for Hiroko. "Hiroko-sama, look out!" Eternal Star cried, leaping for the Dimensional Senshi.

But Hiroko was quicker than Eternal Star ever imagined; suddenly, the Dimensional Senshi whirled around, her tiny plaits spinning with her, and flung her hands out. In a flash of orange light, the tiger was blown back once again.

"Wow…" the four Guardian Senshi whispered in unison.

Hiroko turned to Sailor Eternal Star. "I heard you needed some help repelling my sister's descendants."

The four blinked in confusion and surprise. "S-sister?" Venus stuttered.

Hiroko nodded. "Didn't you know? All of us Dimensional Senshi are blood-related. We started the whole Sisterhood of the Senshi thing. Technically, all of the Senshi are soul-sisters."

"Then why are the Seventh Dimension folks trying to kill us?" Eternal Star said, grimacing.

Hiroko frowned slightly. "Yumi-chan always was the sour one of our lot, and I guess Serena-san inherited it from her great-grandmother."

"Great-grandmother? You mean…" Moon said, stepping forward.

Nodding, the brunette replied. "What, did you think we never got married or had children? We may live longer than you ever will, but you don't see a grey hair on my head, now do you?" She pointed to her hair, which was gleaming healthily.

"Unfortunately," Hiroko continued seriously, "the Sailor Wars not only affected the Guardian and Galaxy Senshi of this Dimension, but also the Senshi of other Dimensions. Somehow, Yumi-chan was killed by a Galaxy Senshi of the Tenth Dimension, and Serena-san's mother took it into her head that everyone was out to get the Seventh Dimension. So she set out to train her daughter up to conquer the other Dimensions. Serena-san is nothing but a product of her strict training and bad parentage."

"But her senshi are the strongest enemy we've ever faced." Eternal Star said pointedly.

Hiroko smiled. "Well, then, I guess it's time for new powers, isn't it?" At the four Guardian Senshi's shocked reaction, she became serious. "It's up to you to stop this menace. Not me. Even the Dimensional Senshi have to listen to sweet Destiny and her machinations." She held out her hands, commanding gently, "Grab my hands, Sailor Eternal Star."

Eternal Star complied, a little hesitantly. Immediately, an orange glow surrounded the two senshi, and Eternal Star felt herself being flooded with warmth and…power.

The Star Rod suddenly appeared in front of Eternal Star, glowing mightily. The Guardian Senshi glanced at Hiroko, who smiled and nodded. "Take it, Chiyoko-chan."

Sailor Eternal Star released Hiroko's hands and grabbed the wand; it shifted form in her hands. The shaft lengthened, and the star at the top changed to a large transparent red crystal heart with a silver star encased inside, cradled in a crescent moon. A little bit of the way down the shaft, a smaller star shape sprouted, with a crescent moon in the center.

"This is the Crescent Star Rod." Hiroko held out one hand, and Sailor Eternal Star's brooch appeared in the gloved palm. Suddenly, Chiyoko was surrounded by silver and gold ribbons, which, just as quickly, wrapped tightly around her body to form a gorgeous silver ball gown.

"Chiyoko-hime," Hiroko said, closing the hand with the Eternal Starlight brooch for a second. "Your destiny differs from Sailor Moon's and the others'. You are to accomplish things of the greatest measure, while Sailor Moon has already done the greatest thing she could, and is now obediently walking down the Path of Destiny. You do not walk the same path she does. Your journey," and she opened her hand again, "begins here, with this."

Chiyoko looked at the improved brooch, taking in its beauty. It was shaped like a concave heart; a silver star in the center of the heart, a chain of crescent moons lined the edges of the red heart. The brooch opened to reveal a crystal, different from the Ginzuishou, in the shape of a star cradled by a crescent moon.

"What…" Chiyoko stared at the lovely thing.

Hiroko laughed easily. "Welcome to the journey, Sailor Crescent Star."

Chiyoko looked up in surprise, but Hiroko was already gone, and she was standing, in her silver ball gown, with Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus behind her, and the flaming tiger breathing in her face.

"Chiyoko-chan!" Sailor Moon breathed.

The raven-haired girl stood, staring at the brooch, willing the henshin phrase to come to her mind. She looked up at the tiger determinedly, and thrust the brooch into the air. "CRESCENT STARLIGHT POWER! MAKE-UP!"

The brooch opened, and Chiyoko waved her bare hand over it, causing the mysterious crystal to glow in all shades of the rainbow. Suddenly, Chiyoko was naked, and the brightly colored beams of the crystal became ribbons which encircled her body and became her bodysuit. She whirled around, her skirt appearing and fanning out, and then leaped forward, boots and gloves materializing as she came forward. Pausing for head and neck jewelry to appear, Chiyoko spun around again and again, sprouting wings from her shoulders, gaining speed with each rotation, when suddenly she stopped in a final stance, standing from the side, her head turned forward, her back leg bent slightly behind her front one, one hand on her hip, and the other casually hanging by her side.

The three senshi gaped openly, but there wasn't time to analyze the upgrade of Chiyoko. The former Sailor Eternal Star held out the Crescent Star Rod, shouting, "STARLIGHT SPIRALING FATE ATTACK!"

A spiral of white energy beams, red hearts, silver stars, and golden crescent moons flew out of the Crescent Star Rod, striking the tiger and making scream dreadfully before being extinguished into a pile of dust, which blew away with the slight breeze that came along.

Sailor Moon gasped, a noise that was immediately mirrored by Venus and Mercury. "Sh-she…" Sailor Moon began shakily. "She killed it."

Chiyoko sank to her knees in sheer awe, her transformation melting away as she fell. She looked at her hands in confusion. "Is this my destiny…?" she wondered in confusion. "I'm supposed to…kill?"

Wickedly, Hiroko's last words resurfaced. _Welcome to the journey…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Note the name of Sailor Crescent Star's new attack, and stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	6. The Grieving of Hearts: Yaten's Letter

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Two for you today! And shout outs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix and babygirl14 as usual...

**Disclaimer**:_ Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all realted arcs/settings/characters are owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sama. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. I do not own the song or the lyrics. I do, however, own the characters **Sailor Eternal Star/Sailor Crescent Star/Tsukino Chiyoko-chan**, **Sailor Nega-Mars/Raye**, **Hiroko-sama**, along with any other character that you do not recognize as being from the previously stated anime/manga, and this plotline. No stealing!

**Just So You Know**: Yes, **Yaten** sounds a little insane in the first partition, but you must understand his position.  
I purposely did not include the full contents of **Yaten's** letter to **Chiyoko**. Sort of a mystery, right?  
Kanji characters are the more sophisticated way to write in Japan, rather than the informal hiragama characters. Sort of like our printing and cursive writing, but...not. **Usagi** almost always writes in hiragama, because she's too lazy to learn the kanji.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
The Grieving of Hearts. Yaten's Letter**

_She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and  
She fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down..._

"Healer!" a tallish woman called, her silky black ponytail following her as she walked inside the Palace, which was just recently completed, though not quite furnished yet. "Healer, Kakyuu-hime wants to see you!"

Sailor Star Fighter walked up the steps to Healer's room, hoping to find the white-haired Starlight there, musing about something or another. "Healer?" Fighter said softly, knocking on the door. She sighed and turned the doorknob, finding a surprise inside the all-white room.

Sailor Star Healer was indeed sitting there, staring out of the bay window, but she was in her male human form: Kou Yaten. Yaten was gazing obsessively at Kinmoku's three moons, willing each one to be Earth's moon, willing himself to be sitting on a picnic blanket at the beach, with his raven-haired angel at his side.

"Yaten?" Fighter said, stepping inside. Yaten didn't turn his head. "Why?" Fighter asked, putting a wealth of questions into one word.

Yaten pointed one pale, slender hand up at the stars. "Fighter, can you see it?"

Fighter drew closer to the window. "See what?"

"Do you see the brightest star? Do you see her? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Yaten, what are you talking about?" Fighter looked concernedly at her friend.

Yaten finally turned his head to Fighter, revealing green eyes sparkling with tears. "Do you see the brightest star? Do you see it? Tell me!" He grabbed Fighter's leather-clad hands. "Tell me if you see her. Tell me I'm not imagining things."

"Yaten…"

"It just got brighter, Fighter. Her light's the brightest it's ever been. And…" Yaten looked down at the floor, holding back more tears. "And I'll never see her again, Fighter! I'll never see in person just how bright her light is. I'll never see her reveal some of that light…never…Chiyo-chan…"

Fighter took the sobbing man into her arms, comforting him. In all her years of knowing him, Fighter had never thought that Yaten could cry. He always seemed so cold, so distant. But Healer had always been there for Fighter. So now, Fighter would be here for Healer.

It wasn't long before they both heard Maker's voice. "Fighter! Healer! Kakyuu-hime's received news of the utmost importance!"

Yaten transformed quickly into Sailor Star Healer and the two Senshi high-tailed it to Kakyuu's office, where she gestured for the three Starlights to seat themselves.

"What is it, Kakyuu-hime?" Fighter asked immediately.

Kakyuu looked at the three of them seriously as a slender fuku-clad figure stepped forward out of the shadows. "Hiroko-sama has returned."

* * *

"Sailor Crescent Star?" Usagi asked, cocking her head.

Chiyoko nodded. "That's what Hiroko-sama said."

"I never figured that Hiroko-sama would still be alive," Ami said, sighing thoughtfully. "Especially when you figure in that the average Guardian Senshi lives about three millennia from the point that her Senshi self awakens."

"Well, Galaxia was a lot older, wasn't she? I mean, she ended the Sailor Wars, and that was millions of years ago," Rei piped up. "But I still want to meet my other self! It irks me that all of you have seen Sailor Nega-Mars except me!"

"You don't want to meet her, Rei-chan," Jupiter said heavily. "She's very powerful."

"But, we have Chiyoko-chan and her upgrade now to help us!" Usagi said cheerfully. Unfortunately, the remark only reminded Chiyoko that she had killed the Flame Tiger. Completely destroyed it.

"Usagi, don't say that! If all I'm destined to do is destroy, then I don't want to help!" Chiyoko flopped back onto the floor of the Tsukino residence.

The others were shocked. "But Chiyoko-chan," Minako said. "Hiroko-sama powered you up. Only you."

"But I don't want to destroy anything in this world!" Chiyoko sat up, very upset. "I come from a time of destruction and misery. And then I come here, and everything is so beautiful. I couldn't be so heartless as to want to cause any destruction in this world that's so full of beauty and light."

There was a pause as the six Guardian Senshi mulled that over. Then a new voice, a voice that four of those girls had only heard once before, rang throughout the room. "Chiyoko-chan, do not worry."

The girls looked around, searching for the source of the sound. But a bright light flashed near Chiyoko, and the mystery was solved as Hiroko stepped out of the immense light, her hair blowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"What do you mean, don't worry?" Chiyoko said indignantly. "I don't want to kill anything, and yet my immediate destiny seems to be that I destroy the world I love! What's not to worry about?"

Hiroko smiled. "The tiger you destroyed yesterday was not of this world, or this galaxy, or even this dimension. The Seventh Dimension Senshi brought it from their dimension in order to attack the people here. In short, they brought it to test your powers."

"Whose powers? Mine? Or the Guardian Senshi's?"

Hiroko's smile faded slightly. "I'm afraid that to tell you that would greatly change your course on the Path of Destiny."

"Well, according to you, my Path's been screwed up enough already, to the point that I have to start all over again!" Chiyoko stood up angrily.

"Chiyoko-chan, your walk on the Path of Destiny has just begun. It is bound to be confusing at first. It certainly was for my sisters and me when the whole universe was just beginning. You'll figure it out. Until then, please just sit tight."

Chiyoko sighed, and resigned herself; she plopped back down on the floor.

Hiroko smiled. "Now, I have news, everyone. I've been to see Kakyuu-san and the Starlights on Kinmoku."

Everyone gasped happily and leaned towards the Dimensional Senshi. "How are they?" Jupiter asked conversationally.

"How's Seiya-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, what's going on with them?" Rei smiled.

"And Taiki-kun?" Minako and Ami chimed in unison, at the same time Rei spoke.

Chiyoko looked at Hiroko with hopeful eyes. "Yaten-chan?" she whispered, and everyone fell silent.

Hiroko smiled kindly, like a mother would. "Yaten-san grieves for you. He asked that I give you this." She handed a sealed envelope to Chiyoko, who took it gratefully.

"As for the others, they're all doing well, including Kakyuu-san. They've finished the Kinmoku Royal Palace, and the four of them are living there peacefully. As far as I could see, the reconstruction was going very well."

The six girls smiled in relief. "I'm so glad everything's going well for them," Usagi said, her smile the brightest of them all.

Hiroko smiled along with them, a touch of sadness shadowing her eyes. "I may not be back for a long time, so don't expect to see me anytime soon."

The girls nodded. "We understand, Hiroko-sama."

Hiroko nodded. "Well, this is goodbye for now, my little flowers." And she disappeared in a flash of light.

Usagi sighed. "Well, that's that, I suppose. Now, where were we, Chiyoko-chan?"

But Chiyoko wasn't in the room. "Chiyoko-chan?" Minako asked, looking around.

"Luna, where is she?" Usagi asked the midnight black cat.

"Why, she left for her room, right around when Hiroko-sama was saying goodbye."

Chiyoko shut the trapdoor quietly before flopping onto her bed and tearing the letter open. Tears formed in her eyes and the sight of his tiny, prim Kanji characters.

_Chiyo-chan,_

_As much as I try, I can't forget about you. I know, I know, that's a stupid beginning to a meaningful letter, but I've always been a blunt man. Every night, I gaze out at the stars, and my eyes always drift instantly to your blue planet, and your bright shining light. I miss you, Chiyo-chan, and my heart grieves for you._

_I watch your light every day, and it grows brighter and brighter. I hope to Kami-sama that you haven't forgotten about me. As soon as Kakyuu-hime allows, I want to come and see you and…_

Chiyoko finished reading the letter, and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt a cold hand close around her throat.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Oooo, who's trying to kill Chiyoko-chan now? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	7. Starlight Extinguished! Yaten's Promise

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Here's another one for you today, unless I write more...

**Disclaimer**: Okay, by now, you know what I own and what I don't own, so I'm only going to use this section for the songs from now on. The two lines of lyrics come from the song "Never Alone" by BarlowGirl.

**Just So You Know**: Yes, I made Nega-Mars a lesbian. So?  
_Neko_ means _cat/kitten_, and Nega-Mars uses the -chan honorific to show affection for Chiyoko.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Starlight Extinguished! Yaten's Promise**

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side…_

"So, Tsukino-san, what have we here?" Sailor Nega-Mars whispered malevolently as she whisked Yaten's letter away from Chiyoko.

"Give it back," Chiyoko growled, lunging at the Nega-Senshi. Nega-Mars merely leapt away, reading over the letter.

"Yaten-san, huh?" Nega-Mars grinned evilly, and tossed the letter back at Chiyoko. "We'll see about this so-called promise."

"Don't you touch him!" Chiyoko cried desperately.

The Seventh Dimension Senshi paused at Chiyoko's window and looked back. "Or what? You're not strong enough to fight me."

"Oh yeah?" Chiyoko said daringly, drawing out her new brooch. "CRESCENT STARLIGHT POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Nega-Mars looked Sailor Crescent Star up and down. The upgraded Sailor Eternal Star wore a bodysuit of black—rather than the traditional white—with a large silver bow which framed her brooch and a golden sailor collar with two white lines near the edge. The sleeves were silver to match her bow, and were rounded and puffy. Her gloves were still white, rimmed at the end with black, gold, and silver piping; the skirt was now tiered in three layers: the bottommost was black, the middle was gold/silver, and the topmost was red. She had white leather calf boots on, lined at the top with black ribbon. Just below the ribbon on her boots was Sailor Crescent Star's insignia: a large red heart with a silver star in the center, cradled in a golden crescent moon. Her hair was still in raven-black odango, and now featured silver jewels on each little bun. The tiara on her head had changed from gold to silver, and the jewel at its point was a red heart with a gold crescent moon inside. Her choker necklace had stayed the same, and she now wore silver star drop earrings. The wings on her back were shimmering gold and silver, and her bow was white.

"Nice change," Sailor Nega-Mars said sincerely. "If I wasn't convinced that I hated you, I'd so date you."

Sailor Crescent Star raised an eyebrow. "I'd turn you down anyway. Sorry, Nega-Mars, but I'm straight."

The Seventh Dimension Senshi sighed in disappointment. "All the cute ones are…" Then she darted out of the window, saying, "We'll meet again, Neko-chan!"

Sailor Crescent Star de-transformed. "Neko-chan?"

* * *

Hiroko sighed sadly as she gazed into the large crystal, allowing her to watch the progress of certain individuals. The circular crystal had a chip on one side, and Hiroko knew this; she had put it there herself, in order to retrieve a piece of the Dimension Crystal for her descendents.

"Chiyoko-chan, soon you will know everything, and then maybe you won't be so moody all the time," Hiroko said to herself, thinking of the raven-haired girl. "Though, you may figure things out sooner than anyone thinks, you precocious girl."

She turned her attention to the vision in the crystal and watched as three Guardian Senshi and their Princess worked tirelessly to complete their planet, two of the senshi glancing up every now and then at the blue planet which was Earth.

"Gomen nasai, Kakyuu-san, Fighter-san, Healer-san, Maker-san," she whispered slowly; she knew what tragedy was going to befall the quartet next, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Gomen nasai…"

* * *

"Kakyuu-hime!" Maker cried, running into the office without knocking; Kakyuu knew this meant there was something major going on.

"What is it, Maker?" Kakyuu stood gracefully.

"Intruders in Sector Five! They come with evil intent!" Maker said frantically.

Kakyuu's eyes widened. "Well, what are you standing around for? Get Fighter and Healer! We must defend our planet!"

In an instant, the three Starlights and their Princess were outside, facing four fuku-clad girls they had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Fighter asked angrily, stepping forward.

"Why are you here?" Healer said in equal heat.

The girl with a long black ponytail half-smiled maliciously. "We come from the Seventh Dimension on behalf of our princess, Serena-sama, and we aim to conquer this and any Dimension with evidence of the Senshi power. I am called Sailor Nega-Mars."

"I am Sailor Nega-Mercury," a girl with longish blue hair stated, stepping up to join her companion.

"Sailor Nega-Jupiter," a girl in a pink-with-green-accents-fuku and two dark brown plaits spoke up from her position: leaning against a wall.

"Sailor Nega-Venus," this girl was in a darker blue fuku, with orange and yellow bows and accents. Her blonde hair was shorter than shoulder-length, yet she kept it in two bows.

"We heard that Kinmoku was a weak planet with exceptionally strong senshi," Nega-Mars said. "So, why not take out the competition now? Besides," she continued snidely, pointing this remark to Healer. "I've heard of a girl called Tsukino Chiyoko."

Healer's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

"The girl's an annoying thorn in my side, so I snuck into her room one night and found an interesting letter. From you." She drew closer to Healer's stunned face. "You're the one thing that's keeping her drive alive. You're the only thing that keeps her from surrendering to our wrath."

"Yaten-chan!" Healer suddenly heard her voice in his head. "Don't you touch him!"

Nega-Mars smiled evilly. "You see? The only thing she's really protecting is you. So, if I eliminate you, I eliminate her, and we get closer to eliminating Hiroko-san."

"Ch-chiyo-chan…" Healer whispered, absolutely shocked. Then flames burned brightly in her heart as she thought of the little raven-haired beauty in a crumpled heap, defeated, injured by this evil woman. "You leave her alone!" Healer cried angrily, lunging at Nega-Mars, who was caught by surprise and didn't have time to react.

Healer landed a few blows to Nega-Mars' face and body before she was hit by a tremendous wave of dark blue light. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Healer vaguely heard Fighter cry, and then she was swept up in Kakyuu's arms.

"Healer, wake up."

Healer opened her eyes weakly. "K-kakyuu-hime…you have to get away. You must go to Earth."

Kakyuu shook her head slowly. "I will not run away again. I…" but whatever Kakyuu was about to say was cut off by a shriek of agony as black flames struck her back, killing her instantly. Kinmoku's princess collapsed limply over Healer, who lay there with wide eyes.

"No…" Healer said. "No, it can't be…Kakyuu-hime!" She sat up and rolled Kakyuu off of her, shaking the limp form. "Kakyuu-hime! KAKYUU-HIME!!!"

"She won't wake, Sailor Star Healer."

Healer whirled around, glaring at Nega-Mars with tears in her eyes as the battle commenced around them. "Why? Why must you cause so much pain?"

Nega-Mars sighed, and pulled a small piece of paper out of her hair. She showed it to Healer; it was a photograph of a young, blonde woman with a quiver of arrows slung across her back and a bow in her hand. She had pretty gray eyes, and short hair. She was wearing a fuku of forest green and earth brown, with a Senshi Symbol of a bow and arrow encased in a star on her forehead. "Do you know who this is, Sailor Star Healer?" Sailor Nega-Mars said.

Healer shook her head, wondering why Nega-Mars was confiding in her.

"This is Yumi-sama, a great and powerful woman, worthy of all the envy she received. We are doing this for her, in return for all the pain we have endured." She tucked the photograph back into the bow of her ponytail. "Now, stand up and fight me like a woman."

Healer stood shakily, prepared to die for her planet. _Chiyo-chan, I told you in my letter that I'd always be there to protect you..._

"BLACK FIRE OCEAN!" Sailor Nega-Mars called, but in the last second, she saw something that confused and frightened her.

She saw Sailor Star Healer standing there, surrendering to the inevitable, shining tears pouring down her dirty face. "Gomen nasai," Healer whispered, just before the flames struck her, and she remembered no more.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! But it ties in! You'll see! Stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	8. Mental Blow! Serena's Plan

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I've been a little busy, so that's why this chapter hasn't gone up as quickly as the others. I'll have you know that I won't be writing every day anymore...the terror of sophomore year began today.

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics come from the song "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee. I don't own the song/lyrics. These are also the lyrics chosen for the next chapter, so the disclaimer won't go in there when I write it.

**Just So You Know**: Enter Lita-chan! Remember that I'm using the English dub names for the Seventh Dimension Senshi.  
I put in that random episode with Usagi and the letter for the purpose of comic relief. I mean, if it just had tense story followed by tense story, it'd get pretty boring. So, I put in the comic relief episodes. Besides, I enjoy writing them.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Mental Blow! Serena's Plan**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

"Raye-chan, are we still no closer to taking this system?" Serena sighed impatiently as her best friend knelt before her.

"My deepest apologies, Serena-sama, but the Guardian Senshi here are not as easily overcome as some of the others in other systems. I'm trying a new tactic with the Tsukino girl."

"Which one?" Serena began adroitly. "There are two, kindly remember."

Raye nodded. "I'm working on Chiyoko-san, the black-haired one. I believe strongly that she is the one we have been waiting for."

"Oh?"

"Hiroko-sama has already been to see her twice, and has powered her up. We have evidence that Hiroko visited the planet Kinmoku shortly before I led the team in battle there." Raye sniffed haughtily. "Pity it wasn't more of a challenge, but it was fun taking out Tsukino-san's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Serena leaned forward in her seat, eager to catch Raye's next words.

Raye nodded, smiling maliciously. "She received a letter from Kou Yaten, as he was known on Earth. It was quite mushy."

Serena nodded, her spirits raised. Maybe, with just the right psychological blows, she could finally have this dimension in her grasp. "I think," she confided to Raye, "that it's time for me to get actively involved in the batlle."

Raye's eyes widened. "Serena-sama, do you really think you should…"

"Yes, Raye-chan, I'll be fine," Serena said, standing. "I'm going to work on dealing the other Tsukino girl a serious mental blow that might just guarantee our victory."

Serena started laughing, and Raye joined in. They were confident that with the right touches, the First Dimension would fall easily under their control.

* * *

"USAGI! GET BACK HERE WITH MY LETTER!" Chiyoko bellowed, racing after her blonde cousin.

"But it's from Yaten-kun, Chiyoko-chan! I have to read it!" Usagi giggled, darting into her room.

Chiyoko followed the blonde in before Usagi could close the door. "It's not like you could read kanji anyway."

Usagi huffed. "I can so! Just because I don't like to write in kanji…"

"You mean, you CAN'T write in kanji…"

"You're so mean, Chiyoko-chan! Just like Rei-chan!" Usagi said, starting to cry.

Someone tapped Chiyoko on the shoulder, whispering, "What'd you do now, Chiyoko-chan?"

The raven-haired girl turned to see Makoto standing there, Minako behind her, Rei and Ami bringing up the rear. "She stole my letter from Yaten-chan, and I told her she couldn't write or read kanji."

"Well, it's true!" Rei piped up, squeezing herself into the room.

"IS NOT, REI-CHAN!" Usagi sobbed angrily.

Collectively, the five girls sighed at their leader's foolishness. Luna bopped Usagi on the head. "Stop it, Usagi-chan. We have to start the meeting."

"Luna! That hurt!" But Usagi sat up anyway, gesturing for the others to sit as well.

"Now, we have to figure out a way to beat these Nega-Senshi," Luna said systematically. "Since we can't expect Chiyoko-chan to be there all the time for an attack."

"But Luna," Chiyoko protested. "Every time there's an attack, it seems to be centered on me or something about me. I still haven't recovered my disk."

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "That's true…"

"I wonder what they want with Chiyoko-chan…" Rei said, closing her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her psychic abilities. Unfortunately, she could sense nothing.

"Well, I could tell you what we want with her," a new voice said, startling the six girls and Luna. They turned, and the new face spoke again, "but that would defeat the purpose of having 'secret' plans, wouldn't it?"

Chiyoko blinked, and Makoto gasped. The girl was dressed in a pink senshi fuku, with a green chest and back bow, and white gloves lined in green and pink piping. Her two long dark-brown plaits were tied at the ends with pink bows with green glitter. Her boots were ankle high, pink, and tied with white laces.

The girl stared at Chiyoko with wide, light-brown eyes. "So, you're the one Nega-Mars calls 'Neko-chan.' I see why now. You're positively adorable!"

"Who are you?" Rei growled, stepping in front of Chiyoko.

The girl pointed at herself naively. "Who, me? I'm Sailor Nega-Jupiter, one of Nega-Mars' accomplices. Nice to meet you!"

But suddenly, she was surrounded by six Guardian Senshi who weren't playing around. "Tell us what you want with Chiyoko-chan!" Sailor Moon cried commandingly.

"With Neko-chan?" Nega-Jupiter smiled brightly. "Well…"

"SAILOR NEGA-JUPITER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice screamed.

Jupiter whirled around. "Oh, Nega-Mars, so that's where you got to!" She said innocently.

"Don't play that game with me!" Nega-Mars approached the gang, her hands on her hips and her face scowling. "Serena-sama said you were not to go on this little excursion, Nega-Jupiter!"

"S-sailor Nega-M-mars?" Sailor Mars whispered in surprise.

Both Seventh Dimension Senshi heard her gasped statement; Nega-Mars turned slowly. "Ah, yes, I know you, Hino Rei of the Hikawa Temple. You're my counterpart." Her amethyst eyes flicked over to Sailor Crescent Star, who was standing next to Sailor Mars. "We meet again, Neko-chan, and boy, do I ever have some news for you."

"Awww, Nega-Mars, don't tell her, please!" Nega-Jupiter pleaded cutely. "Remember what Yumi-sama always said? Ignorance is bliss!"

Nega-Mars grimaced at her younger sister. "Lita-chan, the only reason we're fighting this war is because of Yumi-sama. She believed in all this crap, and look where it got her!"

Nega-Jupiter hushed her older sister, giggling in her high-pitched voice. "You shouldn't say things like that, Raye-chan!"

"R-rei-chan?" Sailor Mars stuttered with Sailor Moon and Sailor Crescent Star.

Nega-Mars sighed. "No, not Rei-chan. Raye-chan. There's a difference."

Sailor Crescent Star sighed. "I've had enough of this. STARLIGHT SPIRALING FATE ATTACK!"

Nega-Jupiter screamed, and Nega-Mars pushed her sister out of the way while dodging the spiral of energy herself. "You bitch!" Nega-Mars swore, and Nega-Jupiter flinched.

"I want to know what exactly you want with me!" Sailor Crescent Star growled, stepping forward.

"I have no desire to tell you that, Neko-chan," Nega-Mars smiled evilly. "But I do have some juicy news for you. Something, I think, that will make my job a whole hell of a lot easier."

Crescent Star froze, remembering Nega-Mars' last visit. "No…"

"That's right," Nega-Mars grinned with malice, muffling Nega-Jupiter's protests with her hand. "Your beloved Yaten-chan is dead."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Bombshell much? Well, stay tuned for the next installment of _**My Heart Will Go On**_! 


	9. Broken Heart! Chiyoko's Memories

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, here's the last chapter you'll get for awhile. I'm going away for the weekend, so Chapter Ten isn't even going to be thought of. I promise I'll try to get back to work on Tuesday (calm down babygirl14, it's not that long). For now, enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer**: it's the exact same from the last chapter.

**Just So You Know**: Okay, so I wanted to portray Chiyoko's inane sense of duty, which is why she's saving people one moment and bawling her eyes out the next. In her mind, duty (to her friends, her parents, her planet) comes first, and in her free time, then she can think about herself and her life. In the anime, Sailor Star Healer is just like this, and I wanted to show that Chiyoko's early training with Yaten (read Eternal Starlight) really did pay off in the form of being duty conscious. I also wanted to show how alike Chiyoko and Yaten are.  
The second memory that Chiyoko has was never in Eternal Starlight. This is because that certain memory wasn't crucial to the plotline of Eternal Starlight, which was mainly and UsaSeiya fic. (by the way, Seiya will be worming his way into this one eventually, I promise!)

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Broken Heart! Chiyoko's Memories**

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

"Your beloved Yaten-chan is dead." Nega-Mars sneered in positive delight.

Crescent Star's eyes widened in terror, and she fell to the ground limply, her transformation melting away. Chiyoko sat on her knees on the ground, staring out into open space. "No, it can't be…" She felt like her heart had just been ripped out, yet her grief was muted; shock covered all. She started trembling, a tear sliding down her cheek. Absently, she reached her hand up to wipe it away, and ended up covering her face with both hands. "Yaten-chan…Yaten-chan isn't…it can't be…"

"But it is, my dear Neko-chan," Nega-Mars said, mock-sadly, releasing Nega-Jupiter.

"No…Yaten-chan…"

Nega-Mars saw her chance; as the other Guardian Senshi were too busy watching Chiyoko to pay attention to the Nega-Senshi. She lifted her hands, pointing them at Chiyoko. She took a breath…and at the same moment, Sailor Moon glanced her way. "BLACK FIRE OCEAN!"

"CHIYOKO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon shrieked, leaping in front of the waves of black fire. She screamed even more terribly as the full force of the attack struck her, throwing her over Chiyoko's head and into the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailors Mars and Mercury gasped.

Nega-Mars was shocked. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you protect her?"

"Because…" Sailor Moon gasped, struggling to her feet. "Because Chiyoko is important to me."

"Then you will watch as your important one dies!" Nega Mars shouted, calling out her attack again, "BLACK FIRE OCEAN!"

"Chiyoko-chan!" Sailor Moon cried, leaping forward, but she wasn't fast enough; the black flames hit Chiyoko full on.

Chiyoko shrieked in agony, flailing to fend off the flames, but to no avail. Sailor Nega-Jupiter stood there, tears pouring down her face, watching the torture.

"Chiyoko-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted, running into the flames, determined to reach her. She vaguely saw a hand waving at the flames, and the blonde senshi reached for it, calling commandingly, "Chiyoko-chan, grab my hand!"

But Chiyoko could not reach. "Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon!" the others cried, leaping into the flames after her.

Nega-Mars directed her attack at the five senshi, making them scream in pain as the full force attacked them. Chiyoko stood there, shakily, watching her friends get tortured. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "Sailor Moon! Senshi!" she cried, running into the flame forest, trying to push her way through.

Sailor Nega-Mars was shocked, and dropped her hands, letting the flames slowly disappear. "Why would you protect her?" she asked Chiyoko. "You couldn't possibly hope to survive my attack in your human form. Why would you risk your life…for her?"

"For the same reason that Yaten-chan surrendered his life." Chiyoko said, helping Sailor Moon to her feet. "I love this world, and the people who are a big part of my life. I will do anything to protect them, because I love them."

"L-love?" Nega-Mars backed away a step. "You did this…for love?"

Chiyoko nodded, holding out a hand to the staggering Nega-Senshi. "Love is a powerful force that can make us do things that seem stupid or illogical. I think that your younger sister knows exactly what I'm talking about." She indicated Nega-Jupiter, who still had tears pouring down her face.

Nega-Mars wide-eyed gaze switched from Nega-Jupiter to Chiyoko. In a daze, she grabbed Chiyoko's hand, and a bright pink glow grew from the connected hands. "Sailor Nega-Mars," Chiyoko said softly. "Let me show you what love really is. Let me show you this beautiful world."

Nega-Mars nodded, a smile spreading on her face as her transformation melted away to reveal her human form of Raye. Next to her, Nega-Jupiter had also de-transformed, leaving her as Lita.

"Show me, Chiyoko-chan," Raye said tremulously. "I want to stay here and continue to feel this warmth that I do."

Chiyoko nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Later on, Chiyoko sat on her bed, staring out at the sky. Shock and realization had finally caught up with her; she looked up to verify what she had heard earlier. The light she had been so accustomed to finding automatically with her eyes had gone out; Yaten's light had really been extinguished.

"A tear slid down her pale face as it was bathed by the moonlight. "Yaten-chan…"

In a rush of images, memories of her time with him flooded her brain. She remembered their meeting…

_Chiyoko had been walking along the sidewalk, humming brightly to herself as she sought out Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi, whom she had been ordered to follow. Suddenly, she smacked into a person who had been traveling the other way. She backed up a step as he muttered, "Gomen ne." Carefully, she raised her eyes and saw his striking green eyes, his features, not quite as sharp as Seiya's, but not too rounded. And his hair, his gorgeous long show-white hair, tied in a ponytail to keep it away from his face._

_She took in all this information in a millisecond of time before quickly replying, "Oh, no, gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going, I feel so stupid now!" She bowed hurriedly, not wanting to offend this elegant man. "Did I hurt you?"_

"_What? No…" the man looked surprised. He carefully looked her over, staring curiously at her face. "Do I know you?"_

_Chiyoko giggled. Now would be the time to instill her lie. "No, but you probably know my cousin, Tsukino Usagi. Everyone says we look exactly alike. My name is Tsukino Chiyoko."_

"_Kou Yaten."_

_Chiyoko was shocked. This man was related to her target? "Did you say Kou?" She waited for his nod. "Then, you know Kou Seiya?"_

_Yaten grimaced. "Taiki and I are trying to locate him."_

"_Yay!" Chiyoko exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "So am I! Mind if I join you?"_

"_Ano…"_

_Chiyoko took this to mean a yes, and smiled. "Great! Let's go!"_

_As they'd walked, Chiyoko and Yaten had talked the whole way. "So, where are you guys from?" Chiyoko had asked._

"_Kinmo—err…um…Kyoto, I mean."_

_Chiyoko decided to play along with his tale. "Wow, really? I've always wanted to see Kyoto."_

Chiyoko sighed, drawing her knees up and hugging them. Then there had been the time, towards the end, that she had revealed herself in front of him.

"_Yaten-chan, this is really hard to say…"_

"_What is it, Chiyo-chan?" he sounded exhausted, as if he'd been through too much lately. Chiyoko bit her lip._

"_This sort of thing is best shown." Chiyoko grasped the brooch in her pocket. "Are you sure you're ready?"_

"_Chiyo-chan, I want no secrets between us. I promise that after tonight, you'll know everything there is to know about me."_

_Chiyoko braced herself for his reaction as she pulled her brooch out and yelled, "STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_

_Yaten stared at her, and slowly, his jaw dropped. "Not you too…"_

"_What?"_

_Yaten sighed, and his next words were shouted. "HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"_

_Sailor Eternal Star watched in awe as Yaten became his female self…_

Chiyoko sighed again, staring at the full moon. They'd made a vow that day, Chiyoko remembered; Yaten had had thoughts about giving up his senshi life, and Chiyoko had tried to talk him out of it. He'd agreed to stay a senshi, but only on one condition: if Chiyoko ever left him for good, he'd give up. Chiyoko hadn't vowed like Yaten, but now that her love was gone, she had no will to continue protecting anything.

Sobbing, she cried to the empty space in the sky where Yaten's light should have been, "Yaten-chan, don't go! Don't go…Without you, I can't even be a senshi anymore!" Chiyoko cried.

"I can't even be a senshi anymore!"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: What's Chiyoko thinking? How are the Guardian Senshi supposed to survive without her? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	10. Surprise Surprise! Return of a Starlight

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Two for you today.

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from the song "Broken" by seether featuring Amy Lee. I think that this and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion will be my two main songs for this story, so expect lyrics from these two.

**Just So You Know**: _Ohayo-nasai_ mean _good morning_, just in case I didn't say it before.  
_Matte_ means _Wait_.  
_Tamotsu_ means _complete/protect_.  
_Daijobu-ka_ means _Are you alright?_ When I use _Daijobu_ (without the -ka) it means _It's alright/I'm alright_.  
The students names, besides Tamotsu-kun's, will never be used again, so don't bother triyng to remember them.  
No, I'm not going to mirror the plotline of Sailor Stars by introducing Tamotsu-kun as a romantic interest. So don't even ask.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Surprise, Surprise! Return of a Starlight**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

"Chiyoko-chan!" Usagi called; she was up and about earlier than Chiyoko for the second time in a month. "Chiyoko-chan, let's go to school!"

There was no reply. "Chiyoko-chan!"

Izuko, Usagi's mother, popped her head out of the kitchen. "Usagi-chan, you have to get to school…"

"But…Chiyoko-chan…" Usagi protested as Izuko shoved the blonde out of the door.

"Chiyoko-chan left before you got up. Now, hurry, or you'll be late!"

Usagi blinked in confusion, turning around to dash to school. She'd been up the earliest she'd ever been! How could Chiyoko wake even earlier in order to leave before Usagi woke? Was she really trying that hard to avoid people who cared about her?

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto cried by way of greeting.

"Ohayo-nasai!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully as she reached the brunette, who was accompanied by Ami.

Ami looked at Usagi concernedly. "Is Chiyoko-chan alright?"

Usagi shook her head. "Mama said that she came here before I even woke up…and I was up a half an hour before I needed to be!" Usagi sighed. "I think she's afraid that we'll pity her. You know that she doesn't like that."

"Maybe she just wants to try to get over the shock herself before coming to us," Makoto surmised.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think that's all. Yesterday, I went into her room to get my blouse back, and I found her brooch on the floor, almost under her bed."

"Her brooch?" Ami asked in surprise. "She should have that with her at all times."

Nodding, Usagi replied, "I know, and this all makes me think that she's hiding something from us."

"Well, we'll give her some time," Makoto said. "After all, she loved Yaten-kun."

The three girls closed their eyes in silent memoriam of the three men who had been forever impressed on their hearts, changing their lives forever. Gentle Taiki, with his brown hair and extremely tall figure; distant Yaten; and headstrong Seiya, with a messy jet-black ponytail and general bad-boy attitude.

Usagi thought sadly of the times she and Seiya had spent together while Mamoru was away. She loved Mamoru, but lately he'd been slightly cold towards her. She had never felt steady warmth in his arms, unlike Seiya, who'd always tried his hardest to keep her warm and safe.

_Goodbye, Seiya-chan_, she sighed inwardly. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up. Both Ami and Makoto were silent in their reverie. She turned…and gasped.

Standing there, a warm smile on his face, wearing the same sunglasses he'd worn the day he first saw her, was Seiya.

* * *

Chiyoko rushed into the school as soon as the bell rang, stopping by the shoe locker, and hurried to her first period, looking down as she held tears back, like she'd been doing for the past week. 

Suddenly, she collided painfully with something—actually, someone—very solid, and she fell back onto her bottom with a thump.

"Oh Kami-sama, gomen nasai!" the boy gushed, holding out a hand to her. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I had something on my mind, and…hey, what's wrong?"

Chiyoko bit her lip. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Oh, I'll kill myself if I hurt a pretty girl like you!"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I've…just got some things on my mind," Chiyoko turned to go. "I didn't mean to bump into you, gomen ne."

"Matte!" the boy called. Chiyoko stopped and turned. "I didn't catch your name."

Chiyoko blinked sadly. "Tsukino Chiyoko."

Smiling, the boy offered, "I'm Sasaki Tamotsu. Hey, maybe I'll see you again in class?"

Chiyoko nodded, forcing herself to smile, and then headed off towards her Modern Japanese class.

* * *

"S-seiya-chan?" Usagi stuttered, not believing that it was true. Ami and Makoto looked up, and their eyes widened questioningly at him. He nodded, and Usagi rushed tearfully into his arms. 

"Daijobu, Odango," he whispered, stroking her hair as he held her close. "I'm here, Odango-chan."

"Seiya-chan, I thought…" Usagi sobbed into his arms. "I thought that…you were gone. Sailor Nega-Mars said that they'd taken Kinmoku, and Yaten-kun…"

Seiya looked down at her. "How's Chiyoko-san been taking it?"

"I don't know, Seiya-chan, I don't know!" Usagi said tearfully. "She's so much like Yaten-kun. She keeps everything locked up, and she's even gone so far as to avoiding us!"

Seiya hugged her. "It'll be okay, Odango-chan."

Makoto cleared her throat loudly. Ami blushed as they turned to look at Makoto and her. "Ohayo-ne, Seiya-kun. How is everything?" Makoto said a little awkwardly.

"Did Taiki-kun make it back?"

Seiya opened his mouth, but there came an immense shout of "SEIYA-KUN!!!!" and he shut his mouth, sighing as Minako came racing towards them.

"Look, I'll talk to all of you after school, okay?" Seiya said, as Usagi wiped her eyes. "I'll meet everyone at the Crown, got it?"

The four girls nodded.

"Okay, then. Ja ne!" he waved casually and walked inside.

* * *

"New seats today," the teacher said as soon as the bell rang. "Alphabetical order. Aoki Mai-chan, first seat in the leftmost row. Following her are Asada Naoki-kun, Ayaba Ryota-kun, Babami Shika-chan…" 

Chiyoko tuned out for awhile; her surname began with T, and she wouldn't be called for awhile. She looked around lazily, and ended up locking eyes with the boy she'd met before: Sasaki Tamotsu. He smiled, and she returned the gesture weakly. Suddenly, she thought of Yaten, and even heard his voice. "Chiyo-chan, aishiteru. Forever…"

Tears welled in Chiyoko's eyes, and she stared at the ground determinedly. Yaten. Her Yaten. How could she even begin to think that she might get over this soon? She couldn't even go through a normal day without crying…almost.

"…and the last row will be Rama Umeko-chan, Sasaki Tamotsu-kun, Tsukino Chiyoko-chan, and Yamagata Arata-kun." Chiyoko vaguely heard her teacher say. She walked slowly to her desk, directly behind Tamotsu.

Tamotsu glanced worriedly back at her as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Chiyoko-san, daijobu-ka?"

Chiyoko raised miserable sapphire blue eyes to his emerald green ones. Odd, Chiyoko thought, that he also had green eyes, though they were a different shade from Yaten's bright green spheres. She held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes again, and he got the point. He turned around and started scribbling down notes from the board.

Soon, a folded piece of paper sailed over Tamotsu's shoulder and landed on Chiyoko's desk with a soft smack. She blinked in surprise and glanced up at Tamotsu, but he didn't turn around. She carefully—and quietly—unfolded the note.

_If you need anything_, it read, _or you want someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to call me_. And there it listed his phone number.

Just then, the bell rang for the end of class, and the end of school. Chiyoko grabbed her books as she stood, and when Tamotsu did the same, she tapped his shoulder. He turned his emerald eyes on her again. "Arigatou," Chiyoko whispered, before departing quickly.

Tamotsu just stood there, slightly stunned. _Chiyoko-san,_ he thought to himself, _there's something about you that attracts me. I want to be able to help you, anytime. I hope you'll call, Chiyoko-san…_

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Why has Seiya returned? Where is Taiki? And how long will grief continue to affect Chiyoko? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	11. Dimensional Heir! Serena's New Plan

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Here's one for you today!

**Disclaimer**: Okay, here's a list of all the characters I own (so far), just for lcarification/copyright purposes: Tsukino Chiyoko/Sailor Eternal Star/Sailor Crescent Star, Princess Serena, Raye/Sailor Nega-Mars, Hiroko (and all the Dimensional Senshi), Lita/Sailor Nega-Jupiter, Sasaki Tamotsu, Amy/Sailor Nega-Mercury, and Mina/Sailor Nega-Venus. I also own the plotline of this story. THAT'S IT. I have never claimed to own anything else. Today we have lyrics from two different songs, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (the first set) and "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee (the second set)

**Just So You Know**: I think I've said this before, but _Kami-sama_ means _God_.  
_Moshi-moshi_, for those of you who don't understand my greeting, means _Hello_, but it's only used when answering a telephone. Obviously, this isn't a telephone, but I like to greet my fans in this way anyway.  
I'm trying as hard as I can to keep all the senshi (at least the inners) actively involved with the plot, since they kind of got left out in Eternal Starlight. I'm also trying very hard to keep everyone in character, though I am attempting to show a tiny bit of maturity in Usagi. After all, she's sixteen/seventeen in this one.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
Dimensional Heir! Serena's New Plan**

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

"Okay," Seiya began as the five girls sat down at their usual corner table in the Crown. "You obviously know about the attack on Kinmoku."

Usagi nodded.

"Well, I think I might have been the only one who got out alive. I saw when Nega-Mars killed Yaten. I saw Kakyuu-hime go down, but I didn't know if she was dead or just unconscious. After those two went, I concentrated on getting myself out alive. The four girls were the strongest enemies we've ever seen.

"Then, there was this great flash of orange light, and Hiroko-sama appeared. She yelled, 'Fighter! Maker! Go! Get out of here!' and she held off the Nega-Senshi for us while we escaped. I tried to yell for Maker to come to Earth, but I don't think she heard me. The next thing I knew, I was here, in our old apartment."

"So…" Ami began.

"Taiki-san is out there somewhere? AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM?!?!" Minako said in an outrage.

"Hold on, Minako-chan!" Rei said. "If he just came back, then he wouldn't have time to look for Taiki-san. Especially since we have no idea where he might have gone, or even if he got out alive."

"I'm certain he's alive," Seiya said, trying to calm everyone. "I'd have felt his light go out."

"So, do you want us to help you find him?" Makoto got to the point.

Seiya shook his head. "You have to stay here, and protect this planet. Apparently, there's something—or someone—on this planet that the Nega-senshi particularly want. With ten of you…"

"Nine." Usagi broke in sadly.

"Nine?"

Usagi nodded, her odango-topped ponytails bobbing. "I think…I think that Chiyoko's given up on being a senshi."

"WHAT?!?" the five others exclaimed, leaning in towards Usagi.

"I told you about her brooch. And, if you remember, she's been skipping out on Senshi meetings, including this one. I thought that she'd want to see you, Seiya-chan."

Seiya thought about his words before saying them. "Well, you can't expect her to want to see me particularly. I mean, I escaped alive while her love was killed."

"But still…"

Seiya placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Odango-chan. She'll be okay. I promise."

Usagi smiled a little bit, full of hope again, and nodded. Everything suddenly looked so much brighter.

* * *

Auburn hair flying in the more-than-slight breeze, Serena walked briskly down the sidewalk, hoping to encounter the man that would be the key to Sailor Moon's downfall. Sailors Nega-Mars and Nega-Jupiter had failed her drastically, and she was more than a little angry over what had happened.

"Raye," she murmured to herself, "I swear to Kami-sama that if I ever find you, I will destroy you."

Suddenly, Serena found her target, standing nonchalantly in front of the Juubangai National Park, short, dark hair blowing in the wind. "Mamoru-san!" Serena called out gleefully, running towards him.

He looked up, smiled, and waved. "Serena-san! How are you?"

"Better, now that I've seen your face." Serena smiled, adding a little seduction to her voice.

He laughed easily. "Well, I've got a little time to kill before I have to catch my train for school. Want to get a coffee or something?"

Serena nodded. "How about at the Crown? It's only two blocks away from here."

As they walked, Serena noted how easy this would be. Already, he was responding to her mild flirting, meaning that he didn't hold much love for his girlfriend/fiancée, no matter how obsessed with him she may be. That fact would make her job much easier.

_Don't worry, Yumi-sama,_ Serena thought maliciously. _I am stronger than my fellows. I will not fail to avenge you..._

_I will not fail._

* * *

_I wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high  
and steal your pain away..._

Chiyoko lay on her side in her bed, facing away from the night sky, which would only show her the empty space where Yaten's light had been. _Yaten-chan…_

Startling her, the Senshi communicator she was given bleeped loudly. She picked it up and saw it flashes the symbols of Moon and Mars. She sighed and opened it up. "Sailor Crescent Star, online," she said wearily.

Sailor Moon's face appeared. "Chiyoko-chan, we need you at the alley behind Naru-chan's mother's jewelry store. It seems our friends the Nega-Senshi have struck again."

"Gomen ne, Sailor Moon, but I don't feel very well. I can't help you. Crescent Star, out." Rudely, she shut the communicator, ignoring Sailor Moon's protests, and sobbed into her knees. She knew that she should help them—duty called desperately—but she had no will to continue being a senshi. There was nothing to protect anymore.

Weakly, she sat up, grabbing the phone extension that lay on her nightstand. She typed in a few numbers, and felt relieved when a warm male voice answered, "Moshi-moshi, Sasaki residence."

"Tamotsu-san? Is that you?"

"Chiyoko-san?" he put a wealth of questions into her name. She started crying again. "Chiyoko-san, what's wrong?"

"I can't hold it in anymore…" Chiyoko said tearfully, thinking of his offer to her. "I need someone to talk to, and my cousin isn't home, neither is my aunt or uncle, or…" she broke off, aware of her babbling.

"Daijobu, Chiyoko-san. You can always talk to me." He soothed.

Chiyoko made an effort to stop crying. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"You're not, Chiyoko-san. I'll do anything to help a friend. I promise…"

* * *

"Sailor Moon, what did she say?" Sailor Mars said tersely as they hid around the corner of the alleyway, unseen by their new foes.

"She said she's not feeling well," Sailor Moon sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do without her."

Mars sighed as well. "We might as well try our hardest. At least we can figure out who these new two are."

Sailor Moon nodded, and turned her head to listen to the two people talk. The shorter one sighed and said, "Mina-chan, I still don't understand why Serena-sama wanted us to come to this deserted alley. There are no regular people here, much less Sailor Senshi."

"Because, Amy-chan," the taller one said, flipping her red hair back. "We need energy as well, in order to sustain our continued existence in this Dimension. Serena-sama picked this site as a good one to set up our equipment in order to suck some of the energy out of this planet."

"But, won't that hurt it? What's the point of conquering something when you're just going to completely destroy what you own?"

The one called Mina-chan sighed. "It's not going to hurt this planet, because all planets and stars in this system draw their energy from the Dimensional Crystal. The one we're going to be hurting is Hiroko-sama, and also our target."

"Who's our target, Mina-chan?" the smaller one, called Amy-chan, asked.

The redhead leaned against the brick wall of the jewelry store. "The rarity. She is the senshi who was chosen at birth to be Hiroko-sama's successor. Hiroko-sama won't live forever, so she needs someone to take over as Dimensional Senshi. Serena-sama thinks that it's a Star Senshi, which is why we took out Kinmoku quickly. All three of those senshi were Star Senshi."

"But none of those could have been Hiroko-sama's successor," Amy said doubtfully. "Serena-sama said there'd be a great flash of light if we eliminated the true successor, and we'd find the fragment of the Dimensional Crystal. There was nothing left at Kinmoku."

Mina sighed. "This is true, which means our target is still out of reach. Serena-sama has developed a machine, though, that she claims will track down the energy of the Dimensional Crystal. And then we'll know for sure which senshi we're after."

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars, whose eyes were as wide as Sailor Moon's. It looked like they were in for a lot more trouble than they bargained for.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Has Chiyoko really given up on being a senshi? Who is this mysterious Star Senshi who is Hiroko's descendant? Will the Guardian Senshi find her before the Nega-Senshi do? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	12. Brooch Missing! Chiyoko is a Target

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I'm even busier now, since football season (and, ultimately, marching band season) so I'm juggling homework and band constantly, and writing fanfictions often gets pushed to the back burner. GOMEN NASAI, but that's the way it has to be.

By the way, shoutout to** babygirl14** for helping to drive up my review numbers. Hopefully, that'll encourage more people to READ and REVIEW. I'm sure she gets lonely being the only reviewer (besides **Sparkling Moon Phoenix**).

And...I just made a new UsaSeiya AMV. It's on my name on there is LamoLove3103, and the AMV's title is "Broken Moon." Go check it out!

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics (look a whole verse and chorus!) are from "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden.

**Just So You Know**: You don't need to know the teacher's names.  
I know that, in the anime, Artemis often calls Minako "Mina." But, for purposes of avoiding confusion, Minako is Minako, and Mina is Mina. End of story.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
Missing Brooch! Chiyoko is a Target**

_They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"  
"That's why she shies away from human affection"  
_

_But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bag for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him...  
_

_I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

"Tsukino Chiyoko-chan," a male voice called. Chiyoko straightened reflexively.

"Present, Gomi-sensei," she said softly, not noticing the concerned stare both Tamotsu and Minako gave her when they heard the note of sorrow in her voice.

Even Gomi-sensei must have heard it, because he stared at her curiously. "Daijobu-ka, Tsukino-chan?"

"…Hai, sensei. Daijobu. Gomen nasai." Chiyoko looked anxiously down at her hands again.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse, or the guidance counselor, or…"

Chiyoko looked steadily at him. "Gomi-sensei, I'm fine. Believe me."

He nodded his head. "Okay then. Sasaki Tamotsu-kun."

"Present." He glanced nervously at Chiyoko. She hadn't really said anything about what was bothering her last night on the phone, but Tamotsu understood completely. If she just needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd be that shoulder. If she needed a friend to talk to, he'd try his best to be that friend. He knew that sometimes it was easier to talk to someone who hardly knew you, because said person didn't know the full story, or even particularly want the whole story.

Chiyoko stared out of the window on her direct left, and struggled to see something that seemed to be heading towards the school. Her eyes widened with realization, and in the next second, she shouted, "Everyone get down!"

The explosion came suddenly, blowing out the outside wall of her Math classroom. Chiyoko shrieked as she was blown across the room, random shards of wall and glass injuring her. She hit the floor painfully and rolled—right into Tamotsu's arms.

"T-tamotsu-san!" Chiyoko gasped mildly.

"Chiyoko-san, daijobu-ka?" he gave her body a cursory glance, wincing slightly when he saw the more ragged wounds.

"I'm fine." She struggled to her feet, nodding to Minako before commanding the other students—and Gomi-sensei—"You all have to get out of here. Now! If you don't you can bet on more trouble and pain than you can imagine!"

"What about you two?" Gomi-sensei asked as he and the students were shepherded out of the room.

Chiyoko glanced quickly at him. "We'll follow as soon as we can. Now, hurry! Shit!" she swore in agony as a piece of wall struck her, making her abandon her role as savior and whirl around.

There stood a girl of average height and athletic build next to a slightly shorter, petite girl. Both wore senshi fukus; the taller girl's featured a deep blue sailor collar, skirt, heels, choker necklace, and glove-piping, an orange bow on her back and chest with a yellow jewel in the center, and a yellow tiara jewel and heart choker charm. The shorter girl's fuku was in shades of blue; the skirt, sailor collar, high heeled pumps, choker necklace, and glove-piping were all and ice blue, while the bows on her chest and back and the diamond charm on her necklace were a deep blue. The taller girl's hair was a little bit shorter than shoulder-length, and kept back in two red pigtails. The shorter girl's hair was halfway-to-shoulder-length, and obviously dyed an ice blue to match her outfit; her deep brown roots were showing.

"Oh, look, Mina-chan, it's your counterpart!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed.

The tall girl surveyed Minako. "So it is, Amy-chan. But, she's not our target."

Chiyoko growled, glancing at Minako, who nodded. The blonde girl whipped out her henshin wand, crying, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Chiyoko shouted, "CRESCENT STARLIGHT POWER! MAKE-UP!"

But nothing happened. Chiyoko blinked, then frantically dug in her pockets for her brooch. "Oh, Kami-sama, don't tell me…"

"Chiyoko-chan, what the hell are you doing?" Sailor Venus screamed. "Henshin!"

Chiyoko looked up at her, wide-eyed. "My brooch isn't here."

"What?"

The two girls looked warily at the Nega-Senshi, who grinned evilly.

Chiyoko blinked as they slowly started approaching. "Oh, shit."

* * *

Seiya sighed, keeping his head pointed straight forward; Usagi was sitting in front of him. An announcement sounded, blaring loudly through the speakers, "Please remember that all faculty members will be departing for a meeting after the second lunch. Students will be dismissed at that time as well."

Seiya smiled lightly as the students whooped softly. He was looking forward to half a day off before the weekend. Yama-sensei stepped outside for a moment, and her class erupted into excited chatter. Seiya leaned forward and tapped Usagi lightly on the shoulder. "Odango?"

"Yes, Seiya-chan?" She turned wide sapphire eyes on him.

"How about you and me go get something to eat after school? We could walk over to the National Park. I hear there's a good concert going on out there."

"And the Three Lights aren't playing it?" she smiled mischievously, teasing him.

Seiya sighed. "The One Light, maybe," and he stared sadly out of the window.

"Oh, Kami-sama, gomen nasai!" Usagi's wailing tone made him turn back to her; she had tears in her eyes. "I should have watched what I was saying."

"Daijobu, Odango-chan," Seiya said, regaining his composure. He turned to glance out the window, and instantly grabbed Usagi and pushed her out of her chair onto the floor.

"Seiya, what—" Usagi broke off into a cry of terror as the left wall blew out, chunks of rock hitting students, desks, and Seiya. He gasped in pain when one struck his back, but he never moved off of Usagi. She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Seiya-chan!"

"I…promised that I'd protect you," Seiya said smiling grimly.

Finally, the rocks stopped being blown about, and Seiya stood, helping Usagi up as well. "What the hell happened?" Seiya said.

"Oh, no," Usagi's eyes widened even further in sudden realization. "Chiyoko-chan and Minako-chan are in the room next door!" She grabbed Seiya's arm, pulling him through the door. "We have to go see if they're okay!"

Rushing into the next room, Usagi took in several details at once: first, Chiyoko was collapsed onto the floor, looking wide-eyed up at Sailor Venus; second, there were two new people in the room who were advancing slowly on Chiyoko; and third, only Sailor Venus had transformed, meaning that Chiyoko didn't have her brooch on her. Usagi almost swore, but instead, took out her own brooch. "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Once transformed, Sailor Moon ran into the room. "Hold it!"

"Oh, not another nuisance!" the shorter girl cried exasperatedly, tossing her ice-blue-dyed hair back in annoyance.

"These people are important to me!" Sailor Moon cried. "I don't want them to get hurt! Agent of love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor fuku: Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"That stands for me as well!" Sailor Star Fighter marched up to join the blonde. I'm a wandering star, destroyed by tragedy, motivated by vengeance: Sailor Star Fighter! Starlight, stage on!"

The redheaded Nega-senshi sighed. "Nega-Mars told me about you crackpots. Apparently, the only one with any hope of defeating us is that one," and she pointed to Chiyoko, "and since she can't transform, I think this is a done deal." She held out her hands, and a golden chain of hearts appeared, circling around her wrists. "VENUS WICKED SIN CHAIN!" she called, and the chains suddenly glowed brilliantly black, shooting out black heart-shaped energy blasts.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter cried, deflecting Nega-Venus' attack.

The redheaded senshi blinked in confusion. "You? But…we killed all three of you! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Mina-chan, now's not the time for that!" The blue-haired senshi rushed forward. "Now witness Sailor Nega-Mercury, the Seventh Dimension Senshi of Ice!" She raised her fist, calling, "FIRY GLACIER SMASH!"

A huge boulder of ice formed above her fist, and she threw her hand down, causing the ice boulder to crash down on Chiyoko and Sailors Moon, Venus, and Star Fighter before any one of them could react.

Chiyoko shrieked first, thrashing as she struggled to push the crumbling glacier off of her. "It burns! Sailor Moon, it burns!" and in fact, the little balls of ice had burst into flame upon coming in contact with her body.

Nega-Mercury laughed wickedly. "And it'll keep burning until you're not in contact with any part of my glacier." In an aside, she said audibly to Nega-Venus, "That's the one, Mina-chan. The glacier would only burn if it hit a Star Senshi with immense power."

The two giggled maliciously. "Don't worry, Serena-sama," Nega-Venus said to herself. "We won't fail you like Nega-Mars and Nega-Jupiter. We're stronger than that."

Nega-Mercury nodded. "I promise you that we will not fail."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Yes, by the way, that is how you spell "firy." Anyway, stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	13. Target Acquired! The Mysterious Crystal

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I'm down with a bit of the bug that's floating around my school, so I figured "Why not finish up Chapter Thirteen for my fans?" I hope you're happy, you ungrateful wretches who don't REVIEW. (excludes **babygirl14**, who is my advertiser, and **Sparkling Moon Phoenix**, who is apparently having computer virus troubles) I went through a lot of coughing and nausea fits to get this stupid thing done. I want lots and lots of REVIEWS! They might make me feel better, or at least they'll make me smile.

**Disclaimer**: Just for reference, I don't own Ichibangai or Gobangai. Today's lyrics are from "Everytime" by Britney Spears.

**Just So You Know**: I don't believe that Ichibangai or Gobangai are actual places in Tokyo, but I wanted them there, so I went and learned Japanese numbers 1-20 just so I could make them. Ichi, ni, san, si, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyu, jyu...  
I just realized this, but in the same chapter I introduced Haruka&Michiru and Amara&Michelle. -giggles to self deliriously-  
Remember that Trista is the English name for Setsuna.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
Target Acquired! The Mysterious Crystal**

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby..._

Sneakily, a dark shadow darted from behind a Dumpster to the darkness of an abandoned alleyway. The moonlight shifted slightly, and a small beam of light fell on the shadow, just enough to reveal it to be a person: a female, in fact. The woman, bruised and dirty, stared out at the empty street, waiting for her quarry to catch up with her. They'd been chasing her since they found out that she had managed to escape her prison. She'd been lost for awhile, not knowing this part of Tokyo as well as Juubangai; but, at least, she'd made it to the right city this time, even if it was the wrong district.

Ichibangai, or the First District, was a nice place, the woman mused, but she felt more at home in Juubangai, or the Tenth District. So much had happened in that small section of Tokyo, so many people she'd met and bonded with, that when it had came time to go, the woman had left reluctantly, regretting the fact that she'd never taken the chance to tell her love how she felt.

Well, now wouldn't be a good time to seek out her love; she'd wait for the morning. The woman turned reflexively before moving to her new hiding spot: behind a little shed that stood beside a small house. A sign on the road in front of the house told the woman that she'd just crossed the line into Gobangai—the Fifth District. If she kept her manic pace for a little while longer, she'd be in Juubangai before long, and then she'd find her friends, and maybe tell her love about her feelings.

She kept on for an hour, fleeing from shadow to shadow, from behind one dumpster to another, until she found the sign that read, "Welcome to Juubangai!"

Sighing in relief, the woman looked around her—and smelled the sea—finding a huge mansion on her immediate right. She stared at the huge building, and recognition surged through her brain. She'd seen this mansion before, been inside it before, knew the people who lived there. Carefully checking the sky to find out how late it was, the woman strolled up the long driveway, onto the large porch, and carefully let out her held breath as she swung the knocker on the ornately decorated wooden door.

It was a minute or two before the door swung open, revealing a tall figure with short, dirty-blond hair, cursing wildly, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want so late at night? We were sleeping, you know!" Suddenly, the figure got a good look at the person on her doorstep, and immediately dropped the wineglass that had been in her hand. "Oh, Kami-sama…"

"Haruka, who is it?" A musical voice floated from inside the house somewhere. Haruka continued to gape openly at the woman in front of her.

"But…" Haruka began, enunciating her words slowly. "But, you were dead. Usagi-chan told us you were dead."

Just then, an aqua-haired beauty emerged into the light, peering at Haruka. "What's wrong, Haruka? Who is it?" Haruka merely pointed, and Michiru turned her head towards the porch.

"Oh, my," she gasped slightly, appalled at the state that the woman was in. "Well, what are you waiting for, Haruka? Invite her in! Kami-sama only knows what hell she's been put through trying to get here!"

Haruka gulped and nodded, beckoning silently for the woman to step inside.

Gratefully, the bruised and battered woman climbed through the door, asking immediately, "Can I use your shower?"

"You can use it," Michiru replied, staring at the dirty, torn leather garments that adorned the woman's body. "But you have to stay in female form." When the woman grimaced, Michiru smiled. "We can't have word get out of a scandal like what happened with Seiya-kun and Usagi at her house, now can we?"

"Seiya?" The woman breathed his name, surprised and yet not surprised. She'd known that Seiya would have come here at first chance, to see Usagi, but she was amazed that he was already here.

"Yes, Seiya-kun." Michiru playfully shoved the dirty woman in the direction of the bathroom. "Bathroom's the last one on the left," she called. "And Taiki-san?"

The woman turned in response to her name as it had been on Earth. "Yes, Michiru-san?"

"Don't use all the hot water." Michiru giggled and walked away, pulling Haruka with her.

* * *

"Shit." Chiyoko swore softly as she collapsed onto her bed, for the second time that night; this time, though, it wasn't her fault.

"I'm not sick," Chiyoko whispered to herself. "I can't be sick. It's physically impossible for me to get sick in this era." She turned her head slightly to the side. "So why the hell do I feel so damned weak?"

Reaching for the heart-shaped brooch—which had been recently re-discovered, though Chiyoko doubted she'd ever have the heart to use it again—Chiyoko heard it click as it swung open at her touch. Sure enough, the strange clear crystal inside was glowing, sending a rainbow of color onto Chiyoko's wall.

Over the week, Chiyoko had noticed that this strange crystal glowed whenever she had her bouts of weakness. "Damnit, Hiroko-sama, why did you give me a stupid crystal that weakens me constantly? It's bad enough that you seem to either be a savior to whom I'm always in debt or a harbinger of bad news. But now you think it's funny to give me this stupid crystal that sucks my energy out of me?" Chiyoko went on like this for awhile, not caring if Hiroko heard her.

Finally, Chiyoko felt her energy slowly returning, and sat up gratefully. It was too late to call Tamotsu, and besides, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea; Chiyoko knew from Tamotsu's friends that the brown-eyed man was infatuated with her. She thought he was kind and thoughtful, but she couldn't get a certain white-haired, green-eyed man out of her head.

"Yaten-chan, I want you to know that I miss you…and I haven't been looking at other men. Tamotsu doesn't attract me romantically, I promise."

Suddenly, Chiyoko's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her painfully. She looked down just in time to see her brooch give off an immense blast of light, blinding her.

Just as quickly as the attack came, it was immediately and surprisingly gone. Chiyoko flopped back on her bed in complete lassitude.

Weakly, she tried to call out, but no sound emerged from her throat. Then pain wracked her body again as another attack came. She shrieked, managing to get an intelligible word out of her mouth, "USAGI-CHAN!!!!" before falling into convulsions which knocked her out of the bed and out cold.

* * *

Standing there, surveying her subjects, the auburn-haired girl tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for the late arrivals.

"Where could Amara-san and Michelle-san be?" she sighed in annoyance.

Amy bowed before speaking, "Serena-sama, they were researching the survivor of Kinmoku, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but it doesn't take that long to find out a little about the so-called Sailor Star Fighter." She looked at her watch before sighing and continuing, "Well, I've told them the basis of what I'm going to discuss here, so I'm just going to continue without them." She walked over to a large machine and pushed a button. An image of a slender girl of average height appeared, revolving slowly. The girl featured raven-black odango-topped ponytails, wide, sapphire-blue eyes, a pointy nose, all set into a round face.

"That's the one, right, Amy-chan?" Serena asked the blue-haired girl, who nodded.

"She's the only one who burned. Then again, Fighter managed to dodge it…"

"The entire glacier?" a tall, graceful-looking woman broke in, flipping her butt-length purplish-black ponytail back.

"Yes, Trista-san!" Amy exclaimed. "She wasn't completely in the room, though, so I don't think it was that hard."

Serena sighed. "Well, we'll find out for sure." She clicked another switch on the machine, and it started to whir and beep. "It'll take a minute; it has to gather some of the Dimensional energy from this planet."

Suddenly, the machine stopped, and the image of a person sprang up, rotating slowly. Mina gasped.

"Kami-sama," she whispered to Amy. "It can't be…"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Why has Taiki returned, and why did it take him/her so long to get here? What's wrong with Chiyoko, and what's with that mysterious crystal? Is she the target that the Nega-Senshi are looking for? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	14. Chiyoko's Death? Hiroko's Return

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I'm a little better (don't worry **babygirl14**). So far, this fic hasnt really gotten in the way of my work, so I'll continue to write it.  
I'm going to stop shouting out to **babygirl14** constantly for being my favorite reviewer and my advertiser. She knows I love her. Want me to shout out to you? then REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden.

**Just So You Know:** The point of view changes in the second partition to Chiyoko's point of view. This is the first, last, and only time it will do that. I just wanted to portray Chiyoko's feelings and observations from inside her head.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
Chiyoko's Death? Hiroko's Return**

_The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
_

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
_

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under...  
_

_The moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing..._

"USAGI-CHAN!!!!" a scream reverberated through the house, startling Usagi out of her slumber. She scampered up, her foot crashing down on Luna as she rushed up to the attic.

"Gomen ne, Luna!" Usagi called over her shoulder before focusing on her goal. "Chiyoko-chan, daijobu-ka?" She said worriedly as she popped the trapdoor open.

She screamed softly; Chiyoko was lying on the floor, her body mutely calling out in involuntary spasms, completely knocked out. Usagi rushed to her cousin, kneeling down by her convulsing form. "Chiyoko-chan, wake up. Chiyoko-chan!"

A small glow caught Usagi's eyes, and she looked down to see Luna beside her, the crescent-moon mark on the cat's head shining brightly as she stared at Chiyoko, analyzing her.

"Luna, what's wrong with her?" Usagi cradled her cousin close.

Luna completed her analysis, turning herself to look up at the blonde. "Something's been stealing her energy. Her body's reacting to a sudden drainage of energy from it, which is why she's having these spasms." Luna looked down. "I can't tell what's causing it, though. We might have to find some way to get in touch with Hiroko-sama."

"But…Chiyoko-chan is the only one who has some sort of contact with Hiroko-sama…" Usagi gasped suddenly, glancing at Chiyoko. "Luna, look!"

Chiyoko's form had stilled, and was becoming slowly more transparent; she was fading away. Looking at her, Usagi knew that Chiyoko wasn't dead; when a senshi died, they glittered when they faded away. Chiyoko merely looked like she was being transported to some faraway place by some outside force.

"Chiyoko-chan!" Usagi grasped the pale hand. "Chiyoko-chan, no! Don't go!"

Slowly, Chiyoko's blue eyes fluttered open for a minute. "U…Usagi-chan…" she whispered. "My…brooch…Give me…my brooch…"

Usagi complied, too stunned to question the fading girl.

"You have…" Chiyoko struggled to get the words out. "…to contact Hiroko-sama. Ask…Rei-chan…to do it…"

"But you're the only one who can contact Hiroko-sama!" Usagi exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

Chiyoko shook her head weakly. "No…Rei-chan can…do it. Or…ask Seiya-kun…to try…He's…a Star Senshi…too…he might…be able to…get in touch…with her…" Chiyoko was almost completely faded away. "I…don't know…if I'll be able…to return soon…if not…tell…Tamotsu-kun…that…" Chiyoko let one tear escape her eye. "Tell him that…it could never…work…between us…Tell…him…about…Yaten-chan…" And Chiyoko was gone.

"No, no!" Usagi sobbed, and Luna yowled. "Chiyoko-chan, matte! Come back! CHIYOKO-CHAN!!!" Usagi collapsed onto the hardwood floor, tears streaming down her face like a river. "Chiyoko-chan…"

* * *

**(Chiyoko's Point of View)**

There's absolutely nothing.

I am the only thing here, living or not.

"CHIYOKO-CHAN!!!" I hear in my head. It's Usagi-chan's voice. Her face appears in my mind, tears streaming down her face. In the background, I hear Luna yowling like an injured Siamese.

The image starts to fade, but I cling to it, and find myself watching Usagi's next day. I find myself watching and listening when she tells the other senshi.

"You mean, Chiyoko-chan is gone?" Rei-chan asks, her eyes wide, her mouth open in shock.

"It can't be!" Minako-chan breaks in, the tears already pooling in her clear light-blue eyes.

"Where could she have gone?" Ami-chan asks, always systematic.

Seiya-kun is staring thoughtfully into the distance. From his expression, I can't determine what he's thinking about. But then he murmurs, "Hiroko-sama…"

Mako-chan looks forlornly at the ground. "I can't believe she's gone. Just like that."

I start to cry tears, afraid that I'll never see them again.

All of a sudden, I feel a raindrop, deliciously cold, fall onto my nose. I blink. If it was truly nothingness that I was in, there wouldn't be rain.

Come to think of it, there wouldn't be air to breathe, either. I take in a deep lungful, conscious of the feeling of air filling my lungs.

Hope and pure joy surge through my system. I am alive.

I just don't know where I am.

The images of Usagi-chan and the others fade away as my senses return to life. I smell the ocean. I feel a breeze on my face, as well as steady, slow raindrops. I can't see yet, but I'm probably blindfolded deliberately. I stick my tongue out, and a raindrop falls onto my tongue. I draw it in, tasting the water. I realize that I am parched. How long have I been here?

I hear voices suddenly, voices that I don't recognize. It is not, then, Sailors Nega-Mercury or Nega-Venus, but that doesn't mean that they aren't Nega-Senshi.

"Do you really think she's the one, Serena-sama?" one voice asks, confirming my suspicion; Raye-san and Lita-san had said before that Serena was the name of their princess.

"Our machine said it might be possible. The fragment of Dimensional Crystal, after all, has been in contact with her. If she's not our target, then I'm going to be severely disappointed with you, Nega-Saturn," the second voice says in the oppressive voice of a tyrant. I sigh inwardly. I've learned about tyrants—Japan would have a few before my mother and her husband take the throne and convert it to Crystal Tokyo—but I've never heard of a place in my lifetime that has a tyrant. By my lifetime, I mean my life on Kinmoku, my life in Crystal Tokyo, and my life here after Galaxia.

The voices draw closer as they chat. "But, Serena-sama," the voice that supposedly belonged to Sailor Nega-Saturn whimpers. "It's not my fault! Hiroko-sama laid her power out very well. I even think that she may have been keeping the fragment to herself when we first became interested in this Dimension."

"Which would explain our setback at the Hyga system," Serena said. "But still, you are the one who pointed us in this direction, to this stupid little system with a complicated history. If I'd known we'd be held up here for as long as we already have, I'd have never come here. But now we're involved, and it's all your fault."

"S-serena-sama, think back, though. We have conquered Kinmoku and half of this system already…"

"You know very well that we haven't conquered anything. The Inner Senshi completely destroyed Kinmoku, which was actually a beautiful planet. And we're still battling for control of just Pluto and Neptune, let alone the other seven planets and Earth's Moon." I hear Serena sigh. "We might as well destroy this one now, before she realizes who she is."

Suddenly, my blindfold is whipped off of my face. I growl, and attempt to kick the person in front of me, but I can't; I'm chained to a wall.

The woman giggles. "She's awake, Nega-Saturn, and trying to kick." Shoulder-length auburn hair frames a heart-shaped face, almond-shaped brown eyes, a big, round nose, and thin lips. All in all, she's not very pretty, but I suppose some would find her attractive in her own way.

I grimace, annoyed with my captivity.

"Once we destroy you," Serena draws close and whispers malevolently into my ear, "we'll go after your blonde twin. I've already got her boyfriend eating out of my hands. And then, we'll go after all of your friends, taking them out one by one, until there's only your friend Tamotsu left."

"NO!" my voice cries, and a flash of light and power heralds my breaking of the chains that bind me.

Serena smiles and I give her the look of death. "So," she murmurs, almost inaudibly, "It_ is_ you."

And Hiroko's voice sounds from my right side. "Do not harm her."

And I say, "If you even think of touching Tamotsu-kun or the others, I'll kill you."

And Serena smiles evilly, and suddenly there are short swords in her hands. "Let's test that, shall we?"

* * *

**Auhtor's Note**: I know, the resolution to this part seems to be coming up close, doesn't it? Don't worry, this isn't going to be short story. i told you at the beginning it a "partner/sequel." This just happens to be the partner part. Stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	15. Terror in Juuban! Senshi of the New Moon

**Author's Note:** Moshi-moshi! Here's one for ya!

**Shoutout**: I know i said I wasn't going to keep shouting out to babygirl14, but i got up this morning, and went to check my email...there were 47!!!! And only one was not FF-related!!!! This makes me happy!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I haven't had the time. School/band has been especially hectic this week. I've actually had this one done for awhile, but again, haven't had time to sit down and upload it properly. HUGS TO MY FAVORITE FAN, WHO ISN'T ANNOYING IN ANY WAY. SHE MAKES ME SMILE.

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from "Shooting Star," the song that the Three Lights sing in Sailor Stars. This song belongs to the artists and/or Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

**Just So You Know**: Hiroko will be returning, and the other senshi (and Nega-Senshi) will be getting involved. Just be patient.  
Taiki kind of faded for the moment after his initial entrance. Don't worry, I'll devote a whole (short) fic to him and either Ami or Makoto.  
By the way, I did say this section was coming to an end...THIS PART ONLY. There's still a whole like ten chapters to work with. After all, I did call this a "partnersequel" meaning most of it's a partner story, but some of it leaks into a sequeal to Eternal Starlight. Not quite there yet, but we're rolling towards that point.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
Terror in Juuban! Senshi of the New Moon**

_On that day I couldn't come and protect you  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)..._

Hiroko stood there, watching the small girl stare down Serena, probably one of the most powerful women in the Seventh Dimension. She was, after all, Yumi's heir.

Hiroko glared at Nega-Saturn when the little child stepped closer to Chiyoko. "Leave them go," the Dimensional Senshi growled.

Suddenly, Serena lunged heavily at the untransformed Chiyoko, who narrowly dodged. "You forget, Serena," Chiyoko said without a trace of breathlessness. "Even if I do not henshin, I've more combat training than you'll ever have in your lifetime."

"I'm strong enough to make you eat those words!" Serena shouted, and her swords flew as she leapt again, calling to her accomplice, "Now, Nega-Saturn! Bring them here!"

A purple flash of light was all Hiroko saw, and then another a few seconds later as Sailor Nega-Saturn reappeared, this time laden with two captives. Hiroko saw a redheaded boy with startling emerald eyes, and…

Chiyoko stopped dead. "T-taiki-san?"

Taiki nodded, unable to make a sound due to the clump of fabric placed in his mouth.

Serena grinned, moving closer to the two men. "Give up the Dimensional Crystal and your life, and I'll spare them."

"The what?" Chiyoko's eyes widened, and she cocked her head. Hiroko looked sadly at the girl.

"The Dimensional Crystal fragment! Give it here!" Serena held out her hand, keeping one short sword aimed at Taiki and Tamotsu. Slowly, she pressed the sharp blade against Tamotsu's throat, drawing forth one precious drop of blood.

"Don't hurt Tamotsu-kun!" Chiyoko screamed, running forward to bodily attack Serena, who was knocked off balance. Hiroko took that time to grab Nega-Saturn and hold her down.

"Chiyoko-chan, henshin-yo!" Hiroko shouted just before disappearing with the child Nega-Senshi in hand.

Chiyoko grabbed her brooch, and threw it into the air. "CRESCENT STARLIGHT POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Serena merely smiled. "It really_ is_ you."

* * *

_"Don't hurt Tamotsu-kun!"_

Usagi sat up in bed, suddenly and completely awake. "Chiyoko-chan?"

Luna looked at her sleepily. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"Chiyoko-chan's alive!" Usagi leapt out of bed, reaching for her bedside phone extension. As she dialed a few numbers, she said, "Hiroko-sama is with her, I can feel it!" she listened to the phone ring.

Finally, someone picked up. "Moshi-moshi, this is Kou Seiya…" he said sleepily.

"Seiya-chan."

Seiya perked up immediately. "What is it, Odango-chan? Any news?"

"Chiyoko-chan's alive, Seiya-chan! Hiroko-sama is with her. I'm going to three-way Ami-chan to see if she can locate Chiyoko-chan with her computer." Usagi hurriedly hit a button and then dialed Ami's number.

It rang a few times before Ami answered, her voice riddled with fatigue, "Moshi-moshi, Mizuno residence, this is Ami speaking."

"Ami-chan, it's Usagi. Seiya-chan's on the line too. We need you to use your computer to scan the general Tokyo area for Chiyoko-chan."

"What?" Ami sounded surprised. "Chiyoko-chan?"

Usagi nodded, even though she knew Ami couldn't see her. "Chiyoko-chan's alive, Ami-chan! I heard her in my dreams, and when I woke up, I could feel her energy. Hiroko-sama is with her."

Usagi and Seiya listened as Ami typed a few things into the computer, making it beep and whir. Finally, it let off a different, three-toned beep, and Ami gasped. "She's by the seashore near the Juubangai Mall!"

All of a sudden, Usagi heard Chiyoko's shout in her head, felt the surge of power as she said the words, "CRESCENT STARLIGHT POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Seiya gasped, and Usagi knew he'd heard and felt it too. Ami asked quickly, "What? What is it?"

"Sailor Crescent Star…" Usagi gushed in amazement. "She's more powerful than ever."

"Sailor Crescent Star has returned?" Ami sounded dubious.

"Yes, Ami-chan, yes!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. "It's Chiyoko-chan, she's alive! She's come back!"

* * *

"Give me the Dimensional Crystal," Serena said, holding out her hand. Sailor Crescent Star gave her a confused stare. 

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about!" the senshi cried angrily.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "That's a lie." She pressed a sword deeper into Tamotsu's neck, raising more than a few drops of blood.

"Tamotsu-kun!" Crescent Star cried, rushing forward. "Leave him alone!"

Serena only smiled and pressed deeper. Tamotsu finally broke and cried out in pain.

Crescent Star had had enough. Rage flooded her, adrenaline powered her, and the next thing she saw was Serena's face, two inches away, Crescent Star's own gloved fist surging forward, knocking Serena off her feet and down into the ground.

The Star Senshi held out her hand, and the Crescent Star Rod appeared in her hand. "STARLIGHT SPIRALING FATE ATTACK!"

Miraculously, Serena rolled at precisely the right moment, managing to dodge the immense spiral. She stood, anger evident in her narrowed dark-brown eyes. "Now," she snarled, holding her hand out, palm facing towards Sailor Crescent Star. Her palm began to glow. "You will see my full power." A small flash of light, and suddenly there was a black heart-shaped brooch in Serena's hand.

"BLACK MOON POWER! MAKE-UP!" Serena shouted, and Chiyoko watched as Serena was shrouded in a black cloud, emerging as a completely new person. Auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, and instead of a traditional senshi fuku, she wore a long black dress with a fluttery skirt (made it easier for her to move in the thing) She wore no tiara, but the Senshi Mark on her forehead was a black crescent moon, with the outline of a black heart surrounding it.

"I am Sailor Dark Moon," the new senshi spoke loudly. "The Seventh Dimension Senshi born of the New Moon. I am also the heir to Yumi-sama's great legacy. As soon as I have this Dimensional Crystal, I will finally be able to power up even more, and go after the Tenth Dimension." She flung her arm out, and a scythe, not unlike that of a Grim Reaper, materialized, and this she drew forward and twirled experimentally.

Sailor Crescent Star blinked. "I don't even know what a Dimensional Crystal is!"

Dark Moon sighed. "Then, you'll not know the reason of your death. It makes no difference to me." Suddenly, she was flying at Crescent Star, who had no time to react. Shakily, she raised her arms, hoping to attempt to protect herself.

"NO!" a voice cried, and Sailor Crescent Star saw a brilliant flash of rainbow light through her closed eyelids, and heard Dark Moon's growl of annoyance, and then a gasp of surprise. Slowly, the Star Senshi opened her blue eyes and gazed at the scene in front of her.

She gasped. "T-tamotsu-kun?"

Tamotsu was standing; mere inches away form her crouched body, a long staff suddenly in his hands, blocking the deathly strike of Dark Moon's scythe. But that wasn't what amazed Crescent Star the most.

What amazed Crescent Star the most was the shining patch on Tamotsu's forehead: his Senshi Mark. It was a rainbow-colored crescent moon, encased in a golden circle.

"Y-you're a…" Sailor Crescent Star could barely get the words out. She gulped. "…a Sailor Senshi?"

Dark Moon snarled, staring at the mark on Tamotsu's head. "I killed you." She pushed harder, trying to break his black staff. "I killed you!"

Tamotsu merely gave her a hard look. "What a nice way to greet your brother," he said sarcastically.

Crescent Star was shocked. "B-brother?"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Make up your own cliffhanger questions...and stay tuned for the next exciting installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	16. Realization! Senshi of the Full Moon

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, football season is halfway to coming to an end, which means Marching Band season is slowly heading towards a six-month break, which means I'll have more time to write! (Don't worry babygirl14. Soon there'll be no more waiting so long for updates)

**Disclaimer:** Today's lyrics are from "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden. I know that "My Heart Will Go On" lyrics haven't been in here much, but they don't fit every situation. They'll be coming up shortly, I promise.

**Just So You Know:** Okay, so I made a mistake...Nega-Mercury's attack is spelled "Fiery" and not "firy." I had it in all-caps, so my spell-check didn't register it. But...I'm too lazy to go and change it in the ONE other place it occured, so deal with it.  
Now, Tamotsu is not like the Starlights for two reasons: 1): The Starlights were born females, and are disguised as men. Kakyuu-hime mentions this in one episode of the anime, when she asks Seiya if he likes to use this disguise on Earth. 2): Tamotsu is not in love with Chiyoko, he knows exactly where is princess is so he doesn't have to sing songs about it, and he's not a pop idol because he can't sing to save his life.  
This is going to be a beast to write if Sailor Moon shows up...cuz then I'll have Sailor Moon, Sailor Bright Moon, and Sailor Dark Moon. -sighs-  
_Nani?_ means _What?_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
Realization! Senshi of the Full Moon**

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under...  
_

_The moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

"What a nice way to greet your brother," Tamotsu rolled his eyes, holding his plain black staff up against Sailor Dark Moon's scythe.

"B-brother?" Crescent Star stuttered, glancing from Dark Moon to Tamotsu.

Tamotsu nodded tersely. "My dear sister tried to kill me when we were still small, and that's when I fled desperately to this dimension. Did you never know?"

Shaking her head, the stunned Star Senshi replied, "You didn't smell like them."

"Probably because I've been living here since I was six."

"Enough talk!" Dark Moon growled, pushing ever more against her brother's staff. "I promise this time I won't walk away until I'm sure the deed is done, Sailor Bright Moon."

"Sailor Bright Moon?" Crescent Star asked, but her confused query fell on deaf ears.

"Even though you've grown stronger, my dear sister, you forget that I have also trained myself mercilessly. You also forget that darkness is always overwhelmed by even the smallest of lights." Tamotsu said, and thrust his staff forward. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, Sailor Dark Moon was thrust back three or four yards. Tamotsu tapped his watch, and it opened, revealed a mysterious blue-tinged crystal. It started glowing, and Tamotsu shouted, "BRIGHT MOON POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Crescent Star whispered in shock, her sapphire eyes wide, "Kami-sama…"

* * *

"Hurry up, minna!" Sailor Moon cried, rushing eagerly towards the location that Ami had pointed out. 

"This is the first time I've ever seen Sailor Moon run willingly," Sailor Mars said meanly. Sailor Moon ignored her.

Sailor Star Fighter was matching Sailor Moon pace for pace. "We must hurry! If Chiyoko-chan is in trouble…" she let that sentence hang in the air.

That silenced the six frantic senshi, who ran faster, hoping to get there before something serious happened. Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard beeping and whirled her head around; it was only Mercury, typing quickly into her tiny computer.

"She's atop that building!" Mercury announced, pointing. Indeed, when the other senshi looked in that direction, they saw bright flashes and heard muffled noises coming from the low roof of the building.

All of a sudden, Sailors Moon and Star Fighter, who were heading the little group, abruptly smashed into something very solid. As they bounced back wards, falling into the sand, they heard wicked laughter.

Standing in front of them were Sailors Nega-Venus and Nega-Mercury, along with three senshi that nobody knew…but Sailor Mars could guess who they were.

"Sailor Nega-Uranus, soldier of the night skies!" The tallest one declared, her short black hair flying in the wind.

"Sailor Nega-Neptune, soldier of stormy waters!" The shortest one said, flipping her pink-dyed hair back off of her shoulders. She reached back absently and tied the waist-length mass of hair into a high ponytail.

"Sailor Nega-Pluto, soldier of darkness." The last one murmured, her high, purplish-black side ponytail swinging slightly with the wind. The length of her hair was such that even when tied up, the ponytail reached the woman's butt.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked, standing and helping Fighter up.

Nega-Venus giggled. "We're here to play with you. Serena-sama doesn't want you around while she's dealing with Hiroko's heir." She tossed a glance at her blue-haired friend. "Besides, Amy-chan wants to see if that one," she pointed at Fighter, "is a Star Senshi of power."

"Get ready, everyone," Venus warned. "They're more powerful than Raye-san and Lita-san."

Nega-Venus smiled evilly, before raising her hands above her head; golden chains appeared. "VENUS WICKED SIN CHAIN!" She called.

"FIERY GLACIER SMASH!" Nega-Mercury shouted.

Sailor Moon shrieked, and suddenly there was silence. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

A red rose was implanted in the ground in front of her, and Nega-Venus was looking disgruntled. Sailor Moon automatically turned to the left, and, sure enough, standing in a nearby tree was a handsome man in a black tuxedo, wearing a white mask, black top hat, and a red-lined cape.

"It's a sad thing when several people who are alike cannot get along," he mused wisely.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried.

He leaped down easily. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Hai!" She ran forward with her Tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

But nothing happened.

"Nani?" Sailor Moon stared at her Tier in disbelief.

Nega-Venus laughed meanly. "Looks like your little toy is useless." She looked at the setting sun for a moment before continuing. "Tell you what: It's still relatively early, and I have no intention of destroying you so soon. If you can make it to the roof of the building that you friend is on, we'll deal with you there." She beckoned to her companions, and in an instant, they'd all promptly disappeared.

* * *

"BRIGHT MOON POWER! MAKE-UP!" Tamotsu called. The watch-crystal streamed out bright blue circles of energy, which enlarged or shrank almost immediately. The biggest circle wrapped around Tamotsu's suddenly naked body, thinning his figure and making it more feminine. The circle disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the bodysuit and collar of a sailor fuku. Four smaller circles attached themselves to Tamotsu's arms and legs, forming gloves and shoes. A middle-sized one wrapped around his/her waist, fanning out to becoming a skirt. Then, a chain of small blue circles flew around his/her head, making his/her red hair grow long, and then attaching to his/her forehead, ears, and neck to form a tiara, earrings, and a choker necklace. Tamotsu's hair fanned out as the newly transformed senshi twirled around and ended in a final stance: hands thrown straight out, feet together, a smile on the feminine lips. 

"Kami-sama," Crescent Star gasped. "You're really a girl?"

The senshi shook her head. "I was born a boy, but when I was found to have a Senshi Mark, my parents disowned me because they thought I was a transsexual. They taught my little sister, Serena, that I was evil and immoral, so she set out to kill me. That's when I fled, leaving a look-alike in my place. I was only six years old, so when I arrived in this Dimension, I didn't know where to go. Hiroko-sama took me in, and I've been faithful to her ever since. A few months before you arrived, Chiyoko-san, Hiroko-sama instructed me to go undercover on Earth—"undercover" being my natural male self. She told me that my journey of the Path of Destiny had just begun. And so, here we are."

"But…" Sailor Crescent Star protested, still in shock, "who ARE you?"

"Me?" The senshi pointed at herself. "I'm Sailor Bright Moon, the senshi born of the bright full moon. I stand for love and justice, and I am quick to defend a friend. My weapon is the Staff of Dreams." She pointed at the fallen Dark Moon. "My sister was a little rude, so I'll introduce her. She's Sailor Dark Moon, the senshi born of the new moon. She stands for vengeance, and has a hard time defining that line between good and bad. Her weapon is the Nightmare Scythe."

Dark Moon stirred. Bright Moon grimaced. "My sister is exceptionally powerful, and she will gain even more power in the darkness, her natural element. If we're going to finish her, I suggest we do it quickly.

"By the way, if you can, I'd harness the power of the Dimensional Crystal."

Crescent Star blinked. "The what?"

It was Bright Moon's turn to blink in confusion. "You mean…you don't know who you really are, or why Serena is really after you?"

"Apparently she has a grudge against Hiroko-sama, and she wants some pretty bauble."

Sailor Bright Moon sighed, and Dark Moon stirred again. "Well," Bright Moon said, turning around to face her sister. "This may not be the proper time, but you have the right to know: you hold the Dimensional Crystal fragment that Serena is after, right there in your brooch. You are the legendary Star Senshi that Hiroko-sama has chosen as her heir."

Once again, shock washed completely over Crescent Star, paralyzing her as she whispered, "Nani?"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Finally, it's out in the open: Chiyoko is Hiroko's heir. (Kinda like the anime, where you know all along that Usagi is the Moon Princess, the Neo-Queen Serenity, the Messiah, etc. That's why I liked Stars so much...Usagi wasn't the center, and neither was Chibi-Usa). Now, cliffhanger questions: Will Sailor Moon and her team make it to Crescent Star in time? Will Sailors Crescent Star and Bright Moon be able to defeat Dark Moon by themselves? And what's with the Dimensional Crystal fragment? Find out in the next exciting installment of _**My Heart Will Go On**_! 


	17. Senshi Power! The Race to Save Chiyoko

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Okay, so this chapter's a tiny bit short, but there's physical action that could make up the time (if it was an actual episode) Enjoy!

**To babygirl14**: Look, you got your own section! This is because you raised some important questions/issues (and because I enjoed seeing at least 50 emails from FF, saying I had reviews from you). First off, you didn't skip over the lyrics, I forgot them...but then I saw your review and I put them there.  
Second, about the whole "Star Senshi of Power" thing...Serena still doesn't know exactly who Hiroko's heir is, as you'll see in this chapter. She has it narrowed down to the Starlights and Chiyoko. Tamotsu-chan/Sailor Bright Moon knows because he/she's trained with Hiroko for many years and is Hiroko's trusted assistant.  
As for the absence of Yaten and Taiki...Welcome back, Taiki! he appears in this chapter. And, remember, Yaten-chan's dead. Don't worry, I purposely have not mentioned him that often. Kind of suspense, huh?

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.

**Just So You Know**: Yeah, yeah, I left out the battle with Nega-Uranus. But, I figured, any more battle scenes, and this might as well be an action fic. I figured that the exchange between Bright Moon/Dark Moon/Crescent Star/Taiki was more important.  
In case I didn't say it before: _Minna_ means _Everyone_.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
Senshi Power! The Race to Save Chiyoko**

_So Stand in the Rain, stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain, you won't drown  
and one day what's lost can be found..._

Panting, the golden-haired senshi ran forward, a black-haired woman right behind her and four girls trailing in the back.

_Chiyoko-chan, we'll help you,_ Sailor Moon thought desperately. _We have to destroy this menace…together._ Out loud, she cried, "Hurry, minna! We have to get there and help Chiyoko-chan!"

Still breathing heavily, Sailor Moon burst through the door, racing up the very first staircase she saw. All of a sudden, a dark-blue blast of energy flew right in front of the golden-haired senshi, making her scream.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Fighter cried, running up to join her, the four Planetary Senshi right behind her. "Daijobu-ka?"

Sailor Moon didn't answer; she was staring avidly to her left. "I thought Nega-Venus said you wouldn't bother us until we got to the roof!"

"She never promised you safe passage." Nega-Uranus smirked wickedly. "Your challenge is to make it to the top, where Mina-chan will deal with you. You have three floors in between me and her, and on each of which will be a Nega-Senshi, waiting to destroy you. That is, if you can get past me," by the look in her eyes, she severely doubted that even six of them could beat her.

"Our challenge is to defeat you?" Fighter said, stepping slightly forward in order to be recognized.

Nega-Uranus nodded, still smirking.

"Then we will fight." Fighter dropped into a fighting stance. Nega-Uranus waited until her six adversaries had fallen into a ragged line before dropping into a stance herself.

Fighter shook her head, sighing and smiling. "You have no chance."

* * *

"Nani?" Sailor Crescent Star whispered helplessly as shock coursed through her veins, rendering her unable to move. 

Thoughts surged through her brain, but nothing came out of her mouth. _How could I be Hiroko-sama's heir? Me? It's simply impossible! Hiroko-sama has more power in her little finger than I've got in my whole body! Even Sailor Star Healer…_

A tear slid down Crescent Star's cheek as she thought of Healer. _No, don't think about that now,_ she sternly commanded herself, _you have a job to do._

Slowly, Sailor Dark Moon sat up, and then stood, the Nightmare Scythe gripped in her hands. A cool wind started to pick up, heralding the arrival of dusk and blowing Sailor Bright Moon's very-light-blue skirt, collar, and red hair about. Crescent Star felt her odango-topped ponytails give in to the wind and start waving about as the tense stare down between sisters commenced.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by six people screaming, "CHIYOKO-CHAN!"

Crescent Star started, the paralysis leaving her. She stood and tried to blunder towards the staircase, crying, "Minna?"

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light, and a voice shouted in agony; it wasn't anyone that Crescent Star had ever heard before, and she concluded that her friends were safe…for the moment.

"Hold it right there, Sailor Crescent Star," Dark Moon said, pointing her scythe at the raven-haired senshi. "I'm not letting you walk out of here until both you and the other two Star Senshi are here. I want to know just exactly who Hiroko-sama's heir is."

Crescent Star blinked. Then, on a sudden whim, she said mysteriously, "You mean…you don't _know_?"

"Know?" Dark Moon laughed. "Of course I don't know! There are at least a million senshi in this dimension, and about a quarter of that are Star Senshi, and only a third of those have any sort of special power. It could be anyone. But I'm reasonably sure that it's either you or the senshi who escaped from Kinmoku." But her eyes looked a little scared.

"Oh, well, then, if you're reasonably sure, then it must be true. But don't come crying to me when you've got the wrong person on your hands and you meet the same fate as Yumi-sama." Crescent Star gave Bright Moon a quick glance, letting the red-haired senshi know that she was to play along.

Dark Moon immediately whirled to face Bright Moon. "What is she talking about?"

Bright Moon shrugged. "Beats me. Possibly the Star Senshi have their own communications network, and they share information."

Dark Moon must have seen something in her sister's eyes that she didn't like, for she whirled on Crescent Star again. "You lie. You don't know who the heir is."

Crescent Star placed a hand on her hip. "Actually, I do. But I'm not going to tell you."

Taiki groaned, and Crescent Star looked at him. She'd forgotten that he was there, and then she had a thought: _If he was there the whole time, he knows that I'm Hiroko-sama's heir!_

Her eyes widened at that realization, just as Bright Moon's did. They glanced at each other, telling each other nonverbally that they had both come to the same conclusion. Crescent Star stared at Taiki again, willing him to stay still and quiet. The worst thing that could happen at that moment would be for him to transform into Sailor Star Maker. Then Sailor Dark Moon would know that Taiki was one of the Star Senshi she was seeking, and that would be the end of Crescent Star's plan to try to eliminate Dark Moon as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"If you know who the heir is," Dark Moon said, bringing Crescent Star back to reality, "then you lied to me about the Dimensional Crystal fragment as well. Hand it over!" She held her gloved hand out.

Crescent Star shook her head. "I still don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard of a Dimensional Crystal."

"Then you still know not the reason of your demise. It still makes no difference to me."

Bright Moon stepped in front of Crescent Star. "Sister, if you wish to get to Chiyoko-chan, then you'll have to go through me! And this time," she smiled, "I won't run away."

"Then you will die!" Dark Moon hissed, flying at Bright Moon. In that same moment, Taiki stood.

"Taiki-san, no!" Crescent Star cried, throwing out an arm to stop him, but it was too late.

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

* * *

Sailor Moon stood, panting, next to Fighter, looking at the collapsed body that was Nega-Uranus. She didn't want to kill her, because she hated to see senshi fading away, and instead used a low-level attack, one that would only knock her unconscious for a few hours. Just enough for Nega-Uranus to know who was boss. 

Fighter shook her head. "She was too confident, especially against six angry, revenge-hungry Guardian Senshi from the First Dimension. She underestimated us."

Sailor Moon nodded. Mercury pointed upstairs. "We should go. Nega-Neptune waits above." She closed her computer and looked at the others, who nodded.

_Chiyoko-chan,_ Sailor Moon thought, _we won't let you fight this menace all by yourself. Don't worry, we won't leave you alone. Ever…_

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Will Sailor Moon and her team be able to defeat Nega-Neptune and the other two Nega-senshi? What will Sailor Dark Moon do with Taiki/Sailor Star Maker? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	18. Dimensional Crystal! Final Battle Begins

**Author's Note**: Hello! Another one! Enjoy it, please!

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from "Safe and Sound" by Sheryl Crow (a full song today!).

**Just So You Know**: Remeber Neptune's mirror? Remember how it tells her when bad things are coming? That's how she and Uranus knew to come to Sailor Moon's aid.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
Dimensional Crystal! Final Battle Begins**

_Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space  
Could you not be sad  
Could you not break down  
After all I won't let go_

Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound  
There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me

I don't blame you for quitting  
I know you really try  
If only you could hang on through the night  
I don't want to be lonely  
I don't want to be scared  
All our friends are waiting there

Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound  
There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me

Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you  
Feel like I was a stranger  
Feel like I was an angel  
Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero  
Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Feel like I could have moved you  
Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I should¹ve told you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you...

"Are you ready to die?" Sailor Nega-Neptune said, throwing her hand out to them.

Fighter rolled her eyes. "That's what Nega-Uranus said. And she's unconscious now, because we wanted to take pity on her."

"You'll find me just a tad bit more powerful." Nega-Neptune's next words were shouted, "POWER TSUNAMI!"

A huge tornado of water shot straight at the six unprepared senshi.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Two planet-shaped balls of energy shot at the tsunami, immediately neutralizing it.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Sailor Moon cried in surprise as the two Outer Senshi ran up the stairs to join them.

"Nice work you did on the one downstairs," Uranus said, giving them a quick wink and thumbs-up.

Neptune could barely spare them a glance. "We'll take care of things here. You two get above and help Taiki-san and Chiyoko-san!"

"TAIKI-SAN?!?" The six girls cried.

Neptune nodded. "Hurry! You can still save them!" She pulled out her Submarine Mirror. "Ready, Haruka?"

"Always, Michiru." And suddenly, the Space Sword was in Uranus' hand.

Sailor Moon and the others left to cries of "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" and "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Nega-Mercury was waiting for them, smiling strangely. "Now, I'll get to see if Fighter really could be Hiroko-sama's heir."

"Not if we can help it!" Sailor Moon and the four Planetary Senshi said, stepping in front of Fighter.

Suddenly, Uranus and Neptune appeared again. "We'll be above, okay?"

"But…" Venus tried to protest, but Uranus held up a hand.

"You six can take this weakling. We'll clear your way for you to go straight to the top!"

Uranus and Neptune flew up the steps, and Nega-Mercury immediately called, "FIERY GLACIER SMASH!"

"Run!" Venus called, and there was a small scramble as the six ran about. Sailor Moon saw Fighter alone, about to get hit with the immense glacier, and she flew over, knocking the Starlight down and under her before the glacier struck its full force on Sailor Moon. She screamed in agony, just from the force of the hit; it didn't set her on fire like it had Chiyoko.

"Odango-chan!" Fighter cried, trying to push her off. Sailor Moon refused to be shoved and stayed close.

"I…promised…that I'd…protect you…" she grunted in between gasping breaths.

Fighter just sat there staring at her, amazed. "Odango-chan…"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" the shout came from above. Fighter started, feeling a surge of familiar energy wash over her.

"Taiki!" She cried, sitting up with Sailor Moon. "I have to go help!"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Go, quickly! We'll take care of Nega-Mercury. Go before the dust clears and she sees you!"

Fighter nodded, saluting the blonde senshi before darting off.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Good luck…"

* * *

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"Nani?" Dark Moon twirled around, her black skirt flipping around as she did. Suddenly, she was staring at the female Taiki, also known as Sailor Star Maker. "Who the devil are you?"

"I'm a wandering star, searching once again for one lady, and bent on protecting the worlds I love: Sailor Star Maker!"

Suddenly, a new voice called, "Sailor Star Fighter!"

"No…" Crescent Star whispered, watching her plan splinter in front of her very eyes.

"Starlights, stage on!" The two Starlights leaped together and landed on either side of Sailor Bright Moon.

"Seiya-kun," Crescent Star whispered desperately. Fighter turned her head. "Where're Usagi-chan and the others?"

"I left them while they were fighting Nega-Mercury. I felt Taiki's energy, so I came up here as fast as possible."

Dark Moon giggled wickedly. "Look at that! I wished for the three Star Senshi I was searching for, and here they are!" She lifted her scythe, screaming, "BLACK DREAM STRIKE!"

"STARLIGHT SPIRALING FATE ATTACK!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"GLOWING MOONLIGHT KISS!" Bright Moon finished. The four attacks flew at the black glittery beam that Dark Moon was producing, but even with all their combined power, it was hard to resist Dark Moon. She laughed, putting even more power into her attack.

Suddenly, the black beam cut through their four attacks, knocking the foursome back a few feet. Crescent Star fell on her bottom, and the three others promptly fell on top of her.

"Excuse me!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "But would you mind GETTING OFF ME?!"

Maker and Fighter immediately sat up, Bright Moon following slowly.

"Fools! Do you not realize that as night draws ever nearer; my power continues to grow stronger? It'll take much more than your pitiful attacks to repel me!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A familiar voice sounded. Crescent Star risked a glance to her right, where the Guardian Senshi were emerging from the floor below.

"Rei-chan!" The raven-black odango-topped girl breathed in relief.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Maker started slightly, also glancing to the left. "Mako-chan?"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

It was Bright Moon's turn. "Minako-chan?"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"Odango!" Fighter sighed.

"BLACK DREAM STRIKE!" Dark Moon called, knocking each of the senshi's attacks away easily. Suddenly, Crescent Star was unprotected.

"MOON NIGHTMARE ATTACK!" Sailor Dark Moon cried, pointing her scythe directly at Crescent Star.

"CHIYOKO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon shrieked as the huge dark sphere of energy hit Crescent Star squarely in the chest.

She looked shocked as she fell backwards, her brooch coming loose and starting to fall. "Yaten…chan…"

The heart-shaped brooch came completely unfastened and fell quickly to the ground with a shattering sound as it broke into countless tiny pieces. A great silverish-gold light shone from the wreckage of the brooch, blinding everyone and illuminating the darkening scenery. Suddenly, Sailor Moon glimpsed a tiny spherical crystal, the same color as the light emitting from it, and a wave of warmth washed over her. It was Hiroko's warmth, and she knew that this was the Dimensional Crystal fragment, even though she'd never heard the term before.

A thin, pale arm reached up to steady the crystal, and another arm joined it. Sailor Moon watched as Chiyoko—not Sailor Crescent Star anymore—rose, silver and gold ribbons surrounding her body. Her hair had come free of its odango, and was now flying in the nighttime breeze. The Dimensional Crystal floated in between her outstretched hands.

"Chiyoko-hime," a voice muttered, and Sailor Moon jumped; it was only sailor Bright Moon, standing next to her. "You really are Hiroko-sama's heir."

Dark Moon scowled. "I won't let you awaken to use that crystal!" she screeched, leaping at the unconscious Chiyoko, scythe at the ready.

Fear froze Sailor Moon's insides. "CHIYOKO-CHAN!"

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** What is the terrifying power of the Dimensional Crystal fragment? Will Chiyoko awake before Sailor Sark moon slices her to death? What happened to Haruka and Michiru? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	19. Yaten Alive? The Dimensional Battle!

**Author's Note**: Okay, I lied, there's another one for today, even if it's a little short. ENJOY OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!  
-smiles sweetly- have a nice day!

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from "Broken" by Seether ft. Amy Lee.

**Just So You Know**: Remember, Sailor Moon and the others have been fighting all the time that Chiyoko (and we) were learning new things about the Dimensional Crystal and Tamotsu-chan, including that he's Sailor Bright Moon. Sailor Moon and her team do not know this, and they probably still don't know, because they weren't really paying attention to anything but Chiyoko and the crystal.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
Yaten Alive? The Dimensional Battle!**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

"CHIYOKO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon cried, willing with all her mind for her cousin to wake before Dark Moon could sink that sharp Nightmare Scythe into her.

Chiyoko opened her eyes, and the silverish-golden crystal pulsed, sending a wave of energy out that pushed Dark Moon back past her original spot. The silver-and-gold ribbons around her body tightened and became a beautiful sleeveless silver ball gown, the skirt hem rimmed with a chain of golden hearts and with stars.

Sailor Bright Moon gasped. "The power of just this little fragment…"

Sailor Moon paid her no heed, and instead watched Chiyoko. The princess drew her hands toward her body, and the Dimensional Crystal attached itself to her chest, where her brooch would have been, had it not shattered. She flung her arms out, and a pair of silvery transparent wings sprouted from her shoulders. Holding her right hand out, she watched as a golden sword materialized in her palm.

"Sailor Dark Moon," Chiyoko declared in a hard, mature voice, "You will leave this Dimension at once, and take all your subordinates with you."

Sailor Dark Moon stood, letting her transformation fade away, until she was Serena again. "And if I don't?" She said, holding out her hand for a sword to appear as well.

"You will face my…displeasure." Chiyoko brought her sword to the front, holding it in a battle-ready position.

"But are you willing to sacrifice the ones you love to save this world?" Serena smiled wickedly and flung out her left hand; a blast of black energy emerged and headed straight for Sailor Bright Moon, knocking the redhead off her feet and on the ground. The transformation melting away, Tamotsu rolled until he was almost falling off the roof of the building.

"Tamotsu-kun!" Chiyoko cried, flying immediately for him, but Serena beat her there, and suddenly there was a sword pressed at Tamotsu's throat again.

"Don't move," Serena threatened, "Or I'll decapitate your dear Tamotsu-kun."

Sailor Star Maker was shocked. "Your own brother?"

"Brother?" Sailor Moon and the others echoed.

"Yes, my own brother. Wouldn't you expect it? After all, I've tried to kill him once before. Yumi-sama would not want him around to ruin her reputation." Serena laughingly pressed the sword into her brother's throat just enough to reopen the wound she'd created before and raise one drop of blood.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The golden blast caught Serena by surprise, she crashed to the ground a few feet away, and Chiyoko's head snapped to the staircase. There stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, not even breathing hard.

"Sorry we're late!" Uranus called lightly, racing to meet the other senshi.

"Well, if you two wouldn't insist on making out after every battle…" Rei rolled her eyes as the pair laughed easily.

Serena stood, growling in annoyance, "And who the hell are you two?"

"Sailor Uranus, soldier of the skies, acts with elegance!"

"Sailor Neptune, soldier of embrace, acts with grace!"

Uranus stepped forward. "We're not going to let you endanger the life of our princess or the world she's obliged to protect!"

Serena smiled. "Then I'm just going to have to eliminate you first, aren't I?" She held her hands out, summoning black energy…

But Chiyoko was suddenly there, standing in front of Serena, the Dimensional Crystal glowing in defiance. "Don't even think about it, Serena! If you want to get to them, you have to go through me and the Dimensional Crystal!"

Serena's grin only grew bigger. "Why not? It'll be fun to eliminate Hiroko-sama's heir as a warm-up." She flung her hands out, the sword disappearing, and a dark-gray-colored crystal appeared where a brooch would be on her chest. It glowed with dark energy. "Dimensional Crystal against Dimensional Crystal, huh?"

Chiyoko nodded grimly, flying back to a space about two yards or so away from the edge of the roof. She cupped her hands around the Dimensional Crystal, and it started glowing with gold-silver light.

Serena had flown to the other end of the roof, and was now summoning the power of her own crystal. Just as Serena flung her arms toward Chiyoko, directing the dark energy of her crystal towards the raven-haired senshi, Chiyoko guided the crystal out again, making it float between her cupped hands, and cried, "STARLIGHT DIMENSION POWER!"

The tiny First Dimensional Crystal shot out powerful beams of silverish-gold light, meeting the black beams of the Seventh Dimensional Crystal halfway. Suddenly, the sky darkened, and Serena's power surged through her crystal, making Chiyoko's knees buckle from the strength required to hold her own.

Serena cackled maniacally. "You'll never have enough strength to defeat me!"

Chiyoko gritted her teeth and extended her arms all the way out, putting more energy into the crystal. "No! I won't give up!"

Serena only threw more energy into her crystal, forcing Chiyoko to concentrate on not letting the First Dimension's crystal fade.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon cried. "She needs our help!" Her team nodded.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Uranus and Neptune were together, holding hands, separate from the group, sharing each other's power as they gave to Chiyoko and the crystal. Their foreheads started glowing, and the tiaras disappeared, revealing the planetary marks in the middle of their foreheads.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Jupiter and Venus were also together, but with Maker. Their foreheads also glowed and gave way to Senshi Marks.

"MAKER STAR POWER!" Maker's star-shaped jewel on her tiara started glowing.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mars shouted from her place. Her red Senshi Mark appeared on cue.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Mercury screamed from her place: kneeling by Tamotsu, trying to see what she could do for his pain. Her Senshi Mark started glowing.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted, standing next to Sailor Moon. Her tiara glowed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Sailor Moon finished, adding her warm power to everyone else's as the eight brightly-colored beams of light wound their way to the Dimensional Crystal, making it shine and give out more power.

"Nani?" Serena said, shocked at the golden-silver beam crept up on her black beams. "How can this be?"

"Together, we are stronger than any one of us alone, Serena!" Chiyoko cried. "You have no chance against nine of us!"

"Oh, yeah?" Serena smirked. "You forget that the darkness is becoming more absolute, and as it does, my power strengthens!" To prove this, she pushed more power than Chiyoko thought possible through the crystal, making her black beams stronger and harder to hold up against.

"No!" Sailor Moon and Chiyoko cried in the same breath. Sailor Moon continued, "Chiyoko-chan!"

"Don't give up!" a new voice called…but it was a voice that Chiyoko knew very well. She'd heard it in her dreams ever since…

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Yaten-chan?"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: What is Yaten doing there? Is he really alive? Will Chiyoko be able to win the battle and save her Dimension? Find out in the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	20. Serena Defeated! Chiyoko Won't Let Go

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi...-sniff-...welcome to...-sniff-...the first of the ending chapters...-sniff-...before I move into the new section. -cries-

**To babygirl14**: I do so have a life! I just read really fast -smiles sheepishly- it doesn't take me long to read all five thousand reviews that you leave EVERY DAY...well, almost. They don't annoy me though. If you want to get me to 200, though, you better move quick, cuz there's only about five more chapters after this one.

**Disclaimer**: Today's lyrics are from the title song, "My Heart Will Go On," by Celine Dion.

**Just So You Know**: Yes, Yaten is dead. How he came back solidly will be explained in the next chapter.  
Remember that _Aishiteru_ means _I Love You_.  
Also remember that the _Ginzuishou_ is the English _Silver Crystal_, which is what Ginzuishou literally translates to.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
Serena Defeated! Chiyoko Won't Let Go**

_Every night in my dreams i see you, i feel you,  
That is how i know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when i loved you one true time  
I hold to in my life we'll always go on...

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on...  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on...

"Y-yaten-chan?" Chiyoko cried, her concentration faltering as her sapphire eyes widened. The black beams of the Seventh Dimension Crystal broke through during her lapse, slicing her across the arms as if they were blades; she screamed in agony as the cuts started to bleed.

"Chiyo-chan, fight her!" His delightful voice said again, and suddenly Chiyoko felt hands on her shoulders. She looked back, and stared into brilliant green eyes, saw snowy-white hair flying all around them.

Tentatively, she kissed his cheek, making sure that this was real. Her lips touched soft skin, and her eyes brimmed with tears. This was real. He was really there…

"Yaten-chan!" Chiyoko sobbed, letting a tear slide from her eye, where it flew forward and splashed on the First Dimensional Crystal's silverish-golden surface.

Immediately the crystal surged with power, driving the black beams past the midway point. Serena's eyes widened in surprise.

"How could you have gained so much power?" she screamed, but Chiyoko could not hear her. Full night came on then, and Serena's power multiplied greatly, knocking the shimmering shield back to where it started.

"Don't give up, Chiyo-chan," Yaten whispered in her ear. "We'll defeat her…together."

Just then, Sailor Mars shouted, "Usagi-chan, she needs your help! Use the Ginzuishou!"

"Hai!" Sailor Moon ran towards her cousin, stopping on Chiyoko's right. She waved her hand over the golden brooch on her chest, and it shimmered, revealing the Ginzuishou in its lotus-flower shape: its most powerful form. She guided it away from her chest, extending her arms completely as the silver-colored crystal glowed and floated between her hands. Immediately, a gust of wind blew back, and Sailor Moon had become Princess Serenity.

"Onegai, Ginzuishou," Serenity pleaded with the fragile thing in her hands. "I need your power. We need to help Chiyoko defeat this menace!"

The Ginzuishou began glowing sliver, and then shot out it's own silver wave; but it took its toll on Serenity's weak body. The wave faltered and almost disappeared as Serenity buckled.

Suddenly, Sailor Star Fighter was there, supporting her physically as well as emotionally and mentally. "Odango-chan, don't give up! We can do this!"

Serenity stood, and the silver wave that the Ginzuishou produced solidified and grew stronger, meeting up with Chiyoko's wave. Serena now had two powerful forces to deal with: the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, and the heir to the Dimensional throne. She started growling as she struggled to keep them at bay.

"HEALER STAR POWER!" Yaten called, adding his power to the crystals.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Serenity called again, her crescent Moon Mark glowing incessantly as she put her energy into the Ginzuishou, making it glow pink.

Chiyoko almost called out her most recent henshin phrase, but it didn't seem like the one that'd put out the most power. She thought of Yaten, right next to her, of the first time she'd met him…their first kiss…memories of his voice flooded her brain.

"_Chiyo-chan, I want no secrets between us…"_

"_Just today…I realized how much I love being around you. Your light is especially shiny…"_

"_I have faith that you'll complete your mission…"_

"_I'll protect you, Child of a Thousand Generations…"_

"_Chiyo-chan, aishiteru…"_

"_I'll protect you…"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

Chiyoko bit her lip as tears poured out of her eyes. Suddenly, she knew what to say.

"STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

The crystal glowed even more, and as the wave pushed against the boundaries of the Ginzuishou's wave, Chiyoko merged her power with Serenity's, and the two waves combined as well, forming one gigantic force that pushed against the black energy of Serena and her crystal.

Serena buckled under the force of energy required just to hold her own. The tables were definitely turned now. "No!"

Chiyoko made a sound as she forced even more energy into the crystal, Serenity mimicking her. All of a sudden, the black was gone; Serena shrieked horrifically, and the then the light cleared. She was bruised all over, and already starting to fade away.

"Wh-How?" Serena growled, gasping for breath. "How did you get so much power?"

Chiyoko stared at her, her eyes hollow. "It's because we love, Serena-san. We love each other, and we all love this world, and would do anything to protect it. You are driven by revenge, and dark power, and those are easily overcome by even the smallest candlelight. Yumi-sama would never have wanted this to happen."

Serena's amber-colored eyes widened, her auburn hair flying messily around her face. "I…I've wronged you terribly. Yumi-sama…you're right. She never would have let this happen. If she could see me now…she'd be so…disappointed…"

Chiyoko ran over, taking the fading senshi in her arms. "Serena-san…"

She looked at the raven-haired princess sadly. "It's too late for me, Chiyoko-san. Arigatou."

A single tear slid out of her eye and down her cheek. "Yumi-sama," she whispered huskily, in prayer. "Forgive me…" Serena closed her eyes, and was gone.

Serenity started to cry. "Serena-san…"

But Chiyoko had had enough tears. She turned…and saw Yaten, fading away as Serena had done. Her eyes widened. "No…" she whispered shakily, and flew to him. "Yaten-chan!"

"Daijobu, Chiyo-chan," he replied, holding her close. "I knew this would happen."

"Wh-what?" she stared at him, wide-eyed.

Yaten smiled sadly at her, and suddenly, they weren't on the rooftop anymore. She was in a strange place, colored all soft orange, with no ground or ceiling.

"This," Yaten gestured with a wide sweeping arm, "is where senshi of the First Dimension go when they fade away. It is inside the Dimensional Crystal, a fragment of which you hold in your hand."

And suddenly, Chiyoko was surrounded by people of all different colors and shapes; the only similarity was that they were all smiling…at her.

A stately woman with silver odango, wearing an ornate white ball gown, came forward, saying, "Arigatou, Chiyoko-chan. You did good!"

"Grandmother?" Chiyoko asked in surprise, easily recognizing the face of Queen Serenity MMII, her mother's mother, who ruled the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, and who lived to be 1900 years old; she died young.

She smiled. "You have very promising blood, Chiyoko-chan. After all, it's not often that a Moon Kingdom heir and a Star Senshi get together, resulting in a Dimensional heir. Remember to make good choices in life, because they affect not only your Path of Destiny, but others' as well."

Chiyoko nodded.

"I'll leave you now…" and suddenly, she was gone, as were the three billion other people.

"Yaten-chan?" Chiyoko asked. He looked at her with those startling green eyes. "Do you really have to go? With them?"

He nodded slowly. "Gomen nasai, Chiyo-chan, but it is my fate."

Chiyoko shook her head. "No! I won't let you go!" She started crying; she hadn't cried like this since…since Nega-Mars had told her that he was dead.

Yaten tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let go. She was stronger than him, and he knew it. "Chiyo-chan, there's nothing you can do for me now. I am sealed inside the Dimensional Crystal."

"No! I can still save you! I can bring you back!" Chiyoko sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me again…"

"Chiyo-chan, aishiteru…" and he faded completely, his words echoing in the immense cavern she was in.

Tearfully, Chiyoko flew around, trying to find him. "No! Yaten-chan!" she cried in anguish. "Yaten-chan! Matte!"

She screwed her eyes up in determination, the Dimensional Crystal glowing again. "I'm not letting you go!" She looked up at the absent sky and cried, "STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: One more! Then there'll be more, I promise! Stay tuned for the next installment of **_My Heart Will Go On_**! 


	21. Everything and More

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Well, here's the deal. This is the 21st chapter...the same number as Eternal Starlight. I can end it here, or I can waste space putting five chapters of a partial-sequel when I'd so much like to write a whole different fic for that. So that's what I'll do.

**Disclaimer**: The final lyrics are from the song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. It's the whole song!

**Just So You Know**: ummm...I'm gonig to write a fic about a Taiki-Minako-Makoto love triangle, tentatively titled "Drops of Jupiter." So, if you want to read that, look for it soon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Everything...and More**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" Chiyoko cried, letting tears stream down her determined-looking face. The Dimensional Crystal in her hand glowed immensely, floating in front of her. She stared at it as it gave off its silverish-gold energy, and suddenly, it transformed into the familiar shape of the Eternal Star brooch. The star shaped brooch surprised her; there were subtle differences to it. Now, there were little star-shaped pieces of the Dimensional Crystal inlaid into it. She reached out, in a daze, and grasped it.

Gleaming, the Eternal Star brooch shot out beams of gold and silver, and the world around her shattered, returning her to the rooftop. The brooch continued to shoot out beams of energy, and suddenly, she was surrounded by the bodies of all the Alternate Dimension Senshi, in their senshi forms: Nega-Mars, Nega-Mercury, Nega-Jupiter, Nega-Venus, Nega-Saturn, Nega-Uranus, Nega-Neptune, Nega-Pluto...and Sailors Dark Moon and Bright Moon.

Their eyes were closed, an unearthly wind blowing their fukus and hair about. Slowly, as the Eternal Star brooch continued to glow, their Senshi Marks began to appear, one by one, mirror images of their counterparts.

Sailor Dark Moon opened her eyes first, looking around. She nodded wisely. "We are not so different after all."

"I told you, Serena-chan," Sailor Bright Moon scolded lightly, having opened her eyes as well.

"Tamo-chan," Dark Moon said, her eyes suddenly widening. "Will you stay here with them?"

Bright Moon looked around, at Chiyoko, at Seiya, at Usagi, and then his eyes slid back to Chiyoko, questioning. She simply looked at him with her hollow eyes, tears still pouring down her face, and in a flash, he understood why she'd been so inhibited. In that one solid moment, everything was suddenly crystal clear.

"I…" Bright Moon began. She'd seen the white-haired man disappear, knew he was gone. She'd never get over it; they'd never be anything more than friends. She weighed her options: loyalty to Hiroko, loyalty to her family, loyalty to her best friend. "I will stay in this Dimension. It is, after all, my home: the one place I've always been safe."

"You're sure?" Dark Moon tried again, but she faded off as she saw the look in her brother/sister's eyes. This decision was hard enough, without Serena making it even harder by trying to press him/her. He/she'd found love; Serena could see that much.

Bright Moon nodded, stepping out of the circle.

Finally, the senshi began to open their eyes, one by one, as the circle closed in. The Eternal Star pulsed once, and Chiyoko knew it was time to say her final goodbyes.

Silently, tears coursing down her cheeks, she gave each senshi a solemn glance; both parties knew that it would be their last meeting.

When Chiyoko reached Serena, she stopped, and Serena smiled warmly. "Arigatou, Chiyoko-chan, for reminding me of things I should not have easily overlooked. I believe…that I am ready to take Yumi-sama's place now."

Chiyoko smiled in return. "I wish you luck."

Serena raised her hand in farewell, her senshi mimicking her. Then, in a flash of light, they disappeared…but the brooch continued to pulse with energy.

"Chiyoko-chan…" Usagi took a step, but Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Chiyoko bowed her head and closed her eyes.

_Yaten-chan…_ she thought desperately to the brooch. _All I want…is Yaten-chan._

The brooch opened, revealing both the Dimensional Crystal and the 30th-century Ginzuishou. Both glowed, and the shot out beams of energy—silver for the Ginzuishou, gold for the Dimensional Crystal—enveloping the entire senshi party.

Very quickly, though, it was over. The light faded back into the brooch, and Chiyoko fell to her knees, her ball gown shimmering away to become her civilian clothing. She looked up, her keen sapphire eyes searching for something, anything…but there was nothing. Even both crystals' combined power could not bring her the thing she wanted the most.

Tears sprang to her eyes again. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! After fighting Galaxia by herself, Usagi got everything she ever wanted and more. She always did. Why couldn't Chiyoko have one little piece of happiness…just this once?

Usagi tried to start towards Chiyoko again, but some otherworldly force—or maybe just her conscience, finally kicking in—held her back, prevented her from moving, even though agony washed over her body at seeing her cousin like this: a sobbing wreck.

There were many moments of tense silence, broken only by Chiyoko's sobbing. "Yaten-chan…Yaten-chan…"

"Chiyo-chan?" a soft, musical voice whispered, carried by the wind to fall on Chiyoko's ears. She started and looked up, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

Standing so that the light of dawn shined from behind him, making him glow like he was some sort of apparition, white ponytail blowing in the wind, was Yaten.

"Is…is it really you?" She said breathlessly, staring at his ornate beauty. Slowly she stood, prepared, however, to fall to her knees again in disappointment.

He smiled his warmest smile—her favorite—and nodded, whispering, "Chiyo-chan, I've missed you."

Wide relief and pure joy spread across Chiyoko's round face. Gleefully, she ran into his waiting arms, crushing him to her. "Yaten-chan!"

He gasped, trying to recover the wind she'd knocked out of him. "You've been training, I see. You're stronger."

She nodded innocently. "Well, when there's powerful evil senshi invading your dimension, it's kind of important that you're strong enough to defend yourself, right?"

He smiled lightly. "Lois Lane was never expected to defend herself."

Chiyoko nodded. "But my Superman was light-years away."

"But I'm here now." He squeezed her close.

She smiled happily. "Yes, you are. Aishiteru, Yaten-chan."

"Aishiteru, Chiyo-chan."

And all was right with the world. Chiyoko had finally gotten her little piece of happiness. And, funnily enough, it didn't seem little to her; it was all she ever wanted. And more.

* * *

**Final Author's Note**: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed this very much, and be sure to look for "Drops of Jupiter" or maybe a continuation of the Chiyoko saga! Ja ne! 


	22. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

**_My Heart Will Go On_ and all of my (Andromeda Star's) stories are on the Rewrite List, which means that I am planning on retouching them, polishing them up, and fleshing out storylines and characters even more. Hopefully, once these stories return, you, the readers, will enjoy them even more than you do now.**

**The only exception to this is _Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko_ because it is on hiatus while I work on other projects.**

**Please leave suggestions for further development in the form of a review, and sit tight while I go through the Rewrite List.**

_~Andromeda Star~_


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT NUMBER TWO! READ!

**Author's Note:**

I am back and in action once again! After extensive mapping and listmaking and development, I feel my writing talent is better than ever and I am finally ready to begin rewriting my four Sailor Moon fanfictions: Eternal Starlight, My Heart Will Go On, Drops of Jupiter and Memories of Serenity. The little stories you enjoy will be revised and renewed for further enjoyment! As such, my list is as follows:

The Rewrite List  
1. _Memories of Serenity_ - It is the most complex, most challenging fanfic of mine to date, and also the easiest because it is set so far in the future and therefore does not interefere with any individual anime episode development like the other three. I will rewrite and tie up the chapters I have before continuing this as I rewrite the others.  
2. _Eternal Starlight_ - This is the next challenging one and also the one that introduces my favorite OC, Chiyoko-chan. In order to correctly rewrite this one, I will have to go over the Stars season again, to make sure I'm weaving it in correctly.  
3. _Drops of Jupiter_ - This is just...wrong. I'm going to go through and fix Makoto's character, as well as Taiki's and Minako's, solidify the storyline a bit, and remove any plotholes, unneccessary detail, or OOC-ness. Drops of Jupiter is still intended to be short, just better.  
4. _My Heart Will Go On_ - This will be fairly easy after Eternal Starlight is finished. Pretty much it will be shaping up characters and tying in the storyline to Eternal Starlight. Possibly, I may add a short bit at the end, sort of a sequel introducing the Silver Moon line mentioned in Memories of Serenity.

Please refrain from pestering me about updates. I will post each chapter as it is revised and perfected to the best of my abilities.

I'm so excited to revisit these! XD

_-Andromeda Star_


End file.
